Harry Cora Mills
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: Dumbledore thought that Harry would live with the Dursleys but that is far from the truth. After he leaves Harry on the step and disapparates Harry's magic, unconsciously knowing his life would be bad, apparates him far away to a woman that needs him just as much as he needs her. This is a Regina Mills raises Harry! Powerful!Harry Wand!Regina Slash! For Harry Good!Regina Aunt!Mary
1. Magic of a Child

**So! I bring you a new story even though I haven't updated The Truth About Alchemy and Magic. I had to write this one because it was the most amazing idea I had! I realized there aren't many big Harry Potter and Once Upon A Time crossovers so I decided to write this. This will be slash but I haven't decided on the pairing yet, Regina will not end up with Robin Hood but instead she will end up with a wizard from the Wizarding World. Henry will still exist it's just it's two years prior to Harry being born as when he goes to find Emma Henry's like 10 years old and the curse had existed for 28 years so yeah Harry's going to be Henry's big brother. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Once Upon a Time, I do however own the current plot! As it is something that popped in my head**

**Harry Cora Mills**

It was a dark night in Godric's Hollow on the thirty-first of October the year 1981, also known as All-Hallows' Eve, Samhain, or Halloween. Kids were running around in costume going from door to door getting all the candy that they wanted. Not a thing was out of sight except for one thing. There was a tall, bald, snakelike man walking up to a quaint little cottage. He was wearing a black robe and in his hand was a thin stick. He walked up to the door, swung the stick, and pointed it at the door. Suddenly the door exploded forward and you could hear people behind the smoke.

"Lils! Take Harry and go!" A male voice yelled, followed by the sound of feet going up stairs. The snake man swung his stick again and yelled

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A dark green light flew from the stick and hit the man, who fell to the ground dead. The man then elegantly walked to the staircase and headed up to where the woman ran. There was a red headed woman sitting in front of a crib and in the cradle was a black haired baby.

"Please not Harry! Take me instead!" She plead out in a desperate voice. The snake man sneered at the woman and pointed his wand at her.

"Move aside little girl." He snarled out "No! Take me not Harry!" The man glared at her and pointed the stick at her and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!" The same green light flew out and hit the woman, making her drop dead.

"This little baby is supposed to be my doom? Pathetic! _Avada Kedavra_!" The light flew to the baby but something happened. The room suddenly exploded, the snake man screaming before his body was torn apart into ashes. The baby now had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and was crying.

Hours later the baby was in a motorcycle with a giant of a man that was flying over England.

"Don't worry young Harry you'll be safe now." The giant said. A few minutes later they landed in front of two people. One was a middle aged woman with graying but black hair wearing black robes and glasses. The other one was an old man with a long white beard and colorful robes who was wearing half-moon spectacles. This was Minerva McGonagall and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

"Goodbye young Harry" Dumbledore said, before walking off and disappearing with a crack that resounded throughout the night.

Young Harry didn't know that he was special or that he was famous for defeating the most powerful Dark Lord of the time. He however did know instinctively that if he did stay here his life would be absolutely horrible. So his magic decided to act out and did something to save him. Suddenly he disappeared with a crack that was similar to Dumbledore's which left nothing behind whatsoever.

It was a nice afternoon morning in Storybrook, Maine, everyone was walking around doing their stuff. However a certain resident was getting a shock of her life. Regina Mills was the Mayor of Storybrook and ran the town. She was considered a cruel woman but that was more often than not far from the truth. She lived in a nice white townhouse that had a lovely apple tree. She however held a secret from everyone else. She was the Evil Queen from the Snow White story. She had cast a curse upon the Enchanted Forest, the place that which all the fairy tale characters lived in. This curse took everybody to this world and wiped their memories but hers. She had cast this curse because she had wanted to be able to win for once in her life, ever since Snow White as a kid cost her the man that she was in love with. She had been getting bored with this life because it was extremely repetitive and nothing new ever happened. That was until today. She was lazing around her house because of the boredom that she was experiencing until she heard a resounding crack. She ran to the front door and opened it. She gasped at what was on her doorstep. It was a little baby bundled in blankets with black hair and a lightning bolt scar. In his hands was a letter, which she immediately picked up. It was addressed to a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, though that didn't matter to her as she immediately opened it and read it:

_Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley, _

_It pains me to tell you that your sister Lily Potter nee Evans has been killed Petunia. She and her husband was murdered by a wizard who titled himself as a Dark Lord and named himself Lord Voldemort. Here in front of you is your nephew Harry James Potter. In the confrontation Lord Voldemort cast an unforgivable curse called the Killing Curse at Harry. Fortunately Lily's love for Harry seemed to reflect the curse and eradicate Lord Voldemort. I implore you to take care of your nephew as if he was your own. Around his 11__th__ birthday an owl will come with letter entailing his invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry please let him know about his magic beforehand. Also to forewarn you, he may cast accidental magic in moments of extreme emotion. Also if possible when you take him to get his supplies and to get the money ask for an inheritance exam. _

_Sincerely _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin (First Class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Regina didn't believe anything that the letter was spouting off as she believed that when she cast the curse it had taken her and the other fairy tale characters off to a world without magic. However she was soon corrected when she took a look at Harry. He was reaching for his blanket, why you might ask? It was because the blanket was floating above him! This caused Regina to gasp out loud.

'_There's magic here?! But I could have sworn Rumple said that this world would have no magic! If there is magic then why can't I use mine?'_ she thought in utter shock.

However what happened next caused her world to break. Harry looked at Regina and reached his hands out to her.

"Mommy!" He shouted as he reached his hands out to her.

For some reason this word cause Regina to break down into tears and anyone who knew her would be shocked at this action. Crying, Regina knelt down and pulled Harry into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I'm your mommy." She whispered to him.

She grabbed the blanket and basket in her other hand and took everything inside. She set the basket on the table and sat Harry down in the basket.

"What am I going to do? I need to get a room set up for him and everything. I know this goes against everything I believe in but I'm going to have to call Snow and ask her to watch Harry so I can go buy everything for him." She said pacing back and forth before finally walking over to the phone.

She then dialed Mary Margaret and waited for her to pick up

"Yes, Mary Margaret speaking." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Mary Margaret I need you to watch my son so I can get his room set up." Regina replied.

"Ms. Mayor? Since when do you have a son, wait never mind I'll be right over." Mary Margaret replied.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Regina answered it, and at the door was a young woman with short black hair and green eyes.

"Good you're here Mary Margaret, he's sitting on the table in there, I shouldn't be gone too long I just have to get a crib, baby formula, diapers, and a stroller really." She said as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

Mary Margaret nodded and watched as Regina wrote down a number and handed it to her.

"Here's my number just in case something goes wrong. Thanks again" Regina said, although that thanks was a bit strained.

It wasn't until about an hour later that Regina returned and she had men coming in with her who were carrying all sorts of supplies. Mary Margaret looked around the corner from the kitchen with Harry in her arms and stared in shock.

"I thought you were grabbing just a few things." She said in total surprise.

"I was but then I decided to spoil Harry a bit so I bought a bit more, though they aren't painting the room I am." She said with an air of determination.

"Well if you want I can put Harry to sleep and help you with the room?" She asked kindly.

Normally Regina would outright say no as this was her worst enemy but looking at the way Harry was smiling at Mary Margaret she immediately changed because a thought that came to her.

'_Harry I won't have you grow up with a cold heart like I did, I will change for you Harry and nobody else.'_ She thought with a smile forming on her face.

"Sure, just let me go grab a few aprons so we won't make a complete mess." She said as she headed off.

Mary Margaret placed Harry in the basket and rocked him until he fell asleep and she took him upstairs and set him outside what would be his new room. Inside the room was Regina with four different colors of paint; green, silver, red, and gold. She had also set down the tarp and everything and was wearing an apron. She saw Mary Margaret looking in the doorway before she beckoned her in.

"Come on what are you waiting for!" She said smiling.

Mary Margaret came in and they proceeded to start painting, occasionally taking care of Harry. Regina accidentally got paint on Mary Margaret which proceeded her to get paint on Regina before they were fighting with paint. When they saw the mess they created they broke out laughing.

"My gosh that's the most fun I've had in forever." Regina said with a clear smile on her face.

Mary Margaret nodded, smiling back at her. It didn't take long after that to finish painting the room. When they finished Regina had to gasp at the work Mary Margaret had did. See Regina had focused on the base and Mary Margaret asked if she could pain pictures for Harry and Regina didn't see any harm. However this wasn't what she was expecting. Mary Margaret had painted magnificent pictures of Snakes and Griffins on the walls and amazing designs.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you're this good of an artist?" She asked in shock.

"You think I'm good? This isn't much really, I doodle these for the kids I teach." She said with a blush on her face.

Regina nodded and turned her head towards Harry and an 'aww' slipped from her mouth when she saw Harry cuddled up to his blanket. Mary Margaret looked where Regina was looking and awed too. They snapped out of it and then proceeded to finish the room by setting everything up. Regina had decided to have Harry sleep with her tonight because the paint wouldn't be dry till the next day. She saw Mary Margaret out and in a quick decision asked her to come over tomorrow for some tea which Mary Margaret agreed to. Regina was whistling as she went upstairs with Harry in her arms. It was late at night and time for both of them to go to bed so she went to her room with Harry and tucked him in with her. She smiled at him and began to sing to him, a lullaby that her mother when she had actually cared for her sang to her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_

Soon Harry was fast asleep which again made her smile. She kissed his forehead and curled up next to him.

"Goodnight my little Harry. From now on you will be Harry Cora Mills." She said as she slowly nodded off to sleep.

This signified a huge change in the Evil Queen's life, for she was slowly becoming Good. As the years progressed she would find that Harry had completely changed her life for the better and for that she was grateful.

**Thanks for reading! Read and review please! I would immensely enjoy it!**


	2. Magic of Revelation

**Ooh I am on a roll here! I really do apologizing for note updating my other stories but I really am into this one! This story also has a larger pull on me because it's Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time which are the two things that I love! Now I am going to be polling for pairings for Regina I have the following suggestions**

**Regina x Lucius**

**Regina x Severus Snape (I like this one because Snape's birth situation reminds me of Daniel kinda)**

**Regina x Bill Weasley**

**Regina x Remus Lupin**

**Regina x Sirius Black (I really like this one because it seems funny and sweet)**

**Any other suggestions and I'll be happy to add em, just please no really difficult ones haha. Anyways onward with the story! Oh and as a fair warning this chapter is going to flow really fast with the timeline because the point of this chapter is to get to Harry's 11****th**** birthday and the trip to Diagon Alley. Henry and maybe Emma are going to be introduced into this chapter as well. Also the circumstances of Henry getting the book is also going to be different as because of Harry, Regina knows perfectly well of how to take care of a kid, thanks to Mary Margaret as well. Also it's going to swap from Regina's Point of View to Harry's Point of view like midway through the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, if I did then Cora would have been dead before she could kill Daniel and Harry wouldn't have been placed with the Dursleys. I do however own the plot at least.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 2**

Regina had a lot of trouble raising Harry mostly because of the fact that she never handled a child prior to this. So she had ended up asking for Mary Margaret's help a lot which brought the two close together. The funniest moment would have to be when Regina tried to bathe little Harry. She had no clue what to do so she called Mary Margaret over. The two had a rough time washing the little one because he kept squirming whenever they put him in the water. The end result was both Regina and Mary Margaret ended up soaking wet with little Harry giggling at them. His giggle had snapped them out of it and made them break out into laughter. A few days before Harry's second birthday he was already talking complete sentences, able to walk, and completely potty trained which made Regina extremely proud. However what shocked her and Mary Margaret is what Harry said to them one day.

Mary Margaret and Regina were playing with little Harry outside by Regina's apple tree. It was Harry's favorite game of tag because Regina and Mary Margaret would run slowly so he could catch them and he always had fun with them. As Regina and Mary Margaret were resting on the ground Harry came up to the both of them and hugged them.

"I love you Mommy and I love you too Aunt Mary." Harry said in his adorable two year old voice.

This shocked them completely and caused Regina to break out into tears and hug him back, Mary Margaret following in line.

"We love you too Harry!" They both said.

This moment made Regina from that moment on internally vow to never do wrong by Harry and promised to treat all the inhabitants of Storybrook a lot better.

A few months after Harry's second birthday Regina had asked Mary Margaret, or as Harry liked to call her from now on Aunt Mary, to watch over Harry as she went somewhere to get something for Harry. About a day later Regina had come back and she had a bundle in her arms. Mary was shocked, Harry however was not for he was bouncing up and down by Regina asking her what was in her arms.

"Calm down little one, it's your new baby brother." Regina said chuckling.

"Wait Regina you actually went through with what Harry asked for?" Mary Margaret asked Regina incredulously.

"Well to be honest Harry was really adamant about having a little brother so I figured I should oblige him." She said with a smile on her face as Harry tried looking at the baby.

She squatted down to Harry's height and showed him the baby. It made her heart flutter when his eyes lit up at the sight of his new baby brother.

"What's his name! What's his name momma!" Harry asked excitedly.

"His name is Henry, little one. I trust you will watch over him?" Regina said to Harry in a 'fake' stern voice.

Harry nodded excitedly as he gestured for her to hand him the baby. He looked down at the baby and smiled.

"You're adorable and my little brother now. Don't take any of my toys!" He said in a scolding voice.

That alone made Mary Margaret and Regina break out into laughter which made Harry look at them with questioning eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" He said with a pout on his face.

"You little one, I don't think your brother is old enough to steal your toys." Regina said with a smile on her face.

Time slowly went by and Harry and Henry grew older. Much really didn't happen until Harry turned six years old. When he did Regina believed he was old enough to start learning magic from her. While she couldn't use her magic she was sure that he would be able to. She called up the boys' Aunt Mary (As both of them seemed to call Mary Margaret) and asked her to watch Henry for her as she was taking Harry for his 'inheritance'. While this confused Mary she didn't question it at all as she loved spending time with the kids. So now we bring you to Regina walking Harry to the graveyard.

"Momma why are we at grandpa's crypt?" Harry asked in a curious tone as his momma only ever brought him and Henry here when they were paying their respects on Grandpa's birthday.

"We are here because I am going to reveal something to you that you should learn." She said in a semi-nervous tone because she was afraid that Harry would hate her for this.

She led Harry into the crypt and closed the door behind them. Afterwards Regina began to push on her father's coffin and to Harry's shock it moved revealing a staircase.

"Momma, what's this?"

"Harry, my little one, I have to tell you something. You know those fairy tales that Aunt Mary would tell you and Henry about?" She asked, her tone getting even more nervous as she spoke.

Harry nodded his head energetically. He loved those stories of princes and princesses and his favorite was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He oddly enough felt sorry for the Evil Queen because he knew there had to be an underlying reason as to why she attacked Snow, and he was sure beauty was not it. It was a gut feeling of his.

"Well, all those stories are true and this entire town is under a curse that brought all of them here. Yet they don't remember a single thing about their old lives." She said, finally getting it out.

"If that's true then who are you Momma?" He asked though he felt as if he would regret that question.

"Harry… I'm the Evil Queen and I was the one who cast the curse." She blurted out.

Harry was shocked from that revelation but confused at the same time because he had managed to work out who his Aunt Mary was/is.

"Momma if that's true then why are you friends with Aunt Mary I mean she's Snow White isn't she?" He said in a questioning tone.

He really wanted to understand why his Momma did this because he couldn't believe that the loving woman that she is could do all this.

"Harry, I don't know how you figured that out but yes she's Snow White. I'm friends with her I guess because of you. I made a vow when I took you in to never do wrong by you. I promised that I would be good for your sake if not mine." Regina replied.

Harry then scrunched his face into what Regina had called his thinking face. Now this face was really adorable and she would have 'awed' at it if it wasn't such a serious moment. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Harry replied.

"Then that means you changed, you're no longer evil then and that's fine with me. I still love you mommy!" He said jumping into Regina's arms, hugging her, and making her carry him.

Regina broke out into a smile and hugged him closer to her.

"You know you're getting a little heavy for this." She said as she began to walk them down the stairs.

"But you know you love it." Harry said chuckling but stopped when he saw Regina's secret vault.

"Wow! Everything's so awesome! Is this all magical?" He asked after he jumped down from her arms and began running around.

"Yes but there's no magic in this world to maintain them well at least I thought. It seems that you have magic little one and I'll be glad to teach you how to use it."

This made Harry really, really happy. He could learn magic! From his mother! He was totally in for it!

"Teach me oh wise one!" He said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright, little one just calm down and we'll start with the basics." She said to him.

As time went by Regina taught Harry everything she knew from the simplest locator spell to her most complex magic of all, her teleportation though he hadn't been able to completely master it yet. Harry had fun scaring the crap out of her by smoking, as he liked to call it, all over the place. Over time she had also managed to teach him about potions as well and he had actually managed to make some himself. This was because apparently the herbs in this world were the exact same as their world but there were some different herbs. Regina was so proud of her son being able to do so much magic though that's not to say that she neglected Henry because when Henry turned six she told him about the curse but Henry's response was to ask her why she hasn't broke the curse yet.

"I can't because I don't have magic in this world Henry if I could I would but it's impossible to do so, we would need the strongest of magics and your brother Harry wouldn't be able to break it either." Her reply to him was.

Yes she had told Henry about Harry's magic and as it turned out Henry wasn't jealous at all rather he was excited! He always loved when Harry would conjure small things with his magic and give them to him. Over the years Regina had actually grown closer to all the residents of Storybrook. Everyone there trusted her indefinitely now and loved seeing her and her kids on a daily basis. Regina even would let Ruby babysit them even though they complained that they didn't need a babysitter. Though if you asked them they would say they loved their older sister Ruby. However the biggest thing happened when Henry turned ten which was a few months before Harry turning eleven. Regina was looking for the best gift to give Henry and she decided to search her vault for something. She was shocked however to come upon a storybook and she read it and found out it was a storybook on their lives! She then saw the prophecy about the savior and she knew it was a way out of the curse. However she had no idea how to find the savior so she instead decided to give it to Henry. Henry nonetheless was pleased with the gift and in fact loved it. Now when it came up to Harry's birthday it was Harry's turn to check the mail. However what he found shocked him it was a letter addressed to him and had the exact location of where he slept.

"Mom! There's a weird letter here for me!" He yelled up the stairs.

His mother and Henry had come running down the stairs and Harry held up the letter to them. Immediately Regina remembered the note she had when Harry showed up on her doorstep.

"It's real Harry open it up." She told him.

He opened the letter and read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S.: Since you have probably have no idea where to go look for the Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road_

Harry was a bit shocked at this and then quickly saw that they awaited their owl today. He was curious as what they meant owl until he quickly looked outside and saw an owl. He looked at his mother for quick confirmation.

"Just write a note saying you accept and you'll be there." She told him with a smile.

He quickly did so, giggling as he saw the owl fly away with the note tied to its leg. They then quickly turned back to the letter. There was a second sheet behind it and he proceeded to read that one.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomasonicle-Pocus_

"But how are we going to get to where the Leaky Cauldron is?" Harry asked which Regina really had to think on.

Regina actually managed to think of something, it was an old potion and one that Harry had made but never used. It was known as a Location Viewing potion. It was a special potion that when poured into a bowl and the name of the location was spoken, it would project the picture of the location. Harry could then 'smoke' to that location or at least by it. She told Harry of the plan and he agreed to it. As they were getting ready to go Regina told Henry he couldn't go and he asked why. Her response was that Harry can only take one other person with him at the level he is at without injuring people. He reluctantly agreed and she decided that he was able to take care of himself for the day. So with that said she held on to Harry as the world before them faded away.

They appeared in an alley on what they assumed to be Charring Cross Road. They walked out and turned to the right and saw it, Leaky Cauldron. While they headed inward Regina made sure that they didn't attract attention because she knew that if Harry had defeated this 'powerful' Dark Lord then he would be famous. So they observed the inn and saw that a lot of people seemed to go in the back. They followed the people there and saw how they opened the bricks and repeated the same process. Both Harry and Regina were awed when they saw the sight before them. It was amazing to Regina because she had never seen such a place of localized magic because in her realm magic users were far and wide. They wandered down the Alley noting the many shops before coming to a giant white building with short warrior like creatures. Regina however recognized them from a children's book she had read as a kid and dismissed it because they looked nothing like they actually did in her realm.

"Those must be goblins… weird I had read a children's story that had them in it but the goblins in the enchanted forest looked nothing like this." She said

They walked up to the door and the goblins let them in, though not before they noticed the words engraved into the building.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Regina chuckled at this, mostly because this wouldn't discourage most thieves from the Enchanted Forest rather it would encourage them. From there on they headed to the desk at the furthest and introduced themselves.

"I'm Regina Mills and this is my son Harry Cora Mills, though you might know him as Harry Potter. I was told to ask for inheritance." Regina said in a polite and formal manner.

The goblin looked up for one second before shouting for a Griphook. A goblin came walking over to them and motioned for them to follow. They were led down a couple halls before arriving at a room that had the words _'Blood Room'_ over it. He led them in and they saw a parchment on the table with a dagger next to it. Regina was shocked at this because the rituals she knew were never as simple as this.

"Just take the dagger and prick your finger and let the blood fall onto the paper and it will reveal all." Griphook instructed.

Harry nodded and held the dagger up to his finger and pricked it, letting his lifeblood fall onto the paper, it flashing red as it happened. Suddenly words began to reveal on the paper which Harry immediately read.

_Heir to the House of Potter (Formerly Peverell)_

_Liquid Assests: 20,069,308 galleons 539,521 sickles 1 knut _

_51% Share of Daily Prophet._

_Heir to the House of Slytherin_

_Liquid Assets: 25,942,325,403 galleons 410,002,300 sickles 68 knuts_

_25% Ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Heir to the House of Ravenclaw_

_Liquid Assets: 125,058,674,597 galleons 432,234,321 sickles 42 knuts_

_25% Ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Total Liquid Assets: 151,021,069,308 Galleons 842,776,142 sickles 111 knuts_

_Magical Inheritance_

_Parselmouth (Maternal Side) – Gives one the ability to speak with all serpent type beasts_

_Metamorphmagus (Paternal Side) – Gives one the ability to change how they look by will alone._

_Wandless Magic (Adoptive Maternal Side by Magical Adoption) – Ability to cast magic without a wand_

Harry was a bit shocked at this for he didn't expect to be so rich! Though the first two abilities didn't shock him because he had been able to talk to snakes since he was little and his mother didn't mind. The changing ability didn't bother him because he somewhat knew of it as well but it had only showed up really when he was really embarrassed. Regina then asked Griphook if there was an easier way to access Harry's money and Griphook presented a card to her and explained it's tied to Harry's magical signature and all he had to do was present it to the shopkeeper and they would ring the items up and the money would be subtracted from his account. She thanked him and led Harry out of the bank and into the Alley. They first stopped at Madam Malkin's to get the robes which Regina found really funny because the clothing reminded her of the Enchanted Forest and how everyone dressed. Mostly because it was all prim and proper. She preferred this world's dresses than the Enchanted Forest's tight outfits. They paid for their stuff and then headed to get Harry's books and stuff. Regina had a blast in the book store too especially when her son urged her to buy a few books for herself and that he'd pay for them. Afterwards they headed to the Pet Menagerie where Harry had bought a beautiful snowy owl whom he promptly named Hedwig because he felt that was the perfect name. Then they headed to their last location, Ollivander's Wands. Immediately while entering the shop both Regina and Harry could feel the ambient magic. They were greeted by an old man who had this knowing look on his face.

"Ahh the Evil Queen and the Savior of the Wizarding World grace my shop both of you have come to the perfect place to get your wand." He said in an ethereal voice that shocked the living daylights out of Regina.

She, and probably Harry too, was wondering how this person knew who she was and it seemed the question was evident on their faces because he answered their question.

"Magic can tell you a lot of things my dearie."

Okay it was official, Ollivander creeped the crap out of Regina because at that moment she got an image of Rumplestiltskin.

"You also included me about getting a wand, how? I can't use magic in this land." She said in a curious tone.

"Just because you can't use your magic in this land doesn't mean you can't use this land's magic." Was Ollivander's reply.

Harry however was excited because it meant his mother can use magic. It also meant he wouldn't be alone in this whole thing. So with this Ollivander went to the back to find a wand for Regina. It took a while and a few repaired vases and windows but she managed to find one.

"Interesting, this is a Yew wand eleven and a half inches long, with a twin core of thestral hair and unicorn hair. A balanced wand of light and dark if I may say so myself." He said, though Regina barely caught it as she was reveling in the fact she could finally use magic again.

Ollivander then proceeded to look for Harry's wand which was the same process until he finally found it.

"Holly wand, Eleven inches long with a phoenix feather core. Though it's curious really." Ollivander said.

"What's curious?" Harry asked, his curiosity showing.

"I remember every single wand I've sold Mr. Mills It just so happens that the phoenix that donated that feather for you wand gave up another one that resides in another wand. It's just curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that lightning bolt scar on your forehead." Ollivander said, shocking Harry.

Regina had told Harry how his parents had died but being told about the person from someone who knew him was even more shocking.

"We do not speak his name, but for you two, who are immensely powerful I will this once. The wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. It is not always clear as to why this is but nevertheless. You are destined for great things Harry. For Lord Voldemort did great things, terrible those things may be but great nonetheless." Ollivander spoke to Harry.

They nodded and left the store as Regina wanted to get back to Henry as soon as possible. So they left Diagon Alley and returned to the alley that they smoked in. Harry then proceeded to smoke them home where Regina looked around for Henry. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which Regina answered. It turned out to be Henry and a blonde haired woman wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Henry who's this?" Regina asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's my birth mother Emma Swan!" He told her and ran up to her giving Regina a hug which he whispered _'I think she's the savior I felt extremely drawn to her for some odd reason.'_

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Swan, would you like to come in?" Regina asked kindly to which Emma nervously nodded.

**Okay I'm going to stop there mostly because what's going to happen next chapter is the slow work of getting Emma integrated into Storybrook and the revealing of the relations between Regina and the town. Also it'll lead up to Harry getting on the Hogwarts express as well! Read and Review please oh and don't forget to vote for your pairing for Regina! (Though I won't accept votes in the reviews if they're just giving a name, review the chapter as well please!)**


	3. Magic of a Family

**Well welcome to chapter three of Harry Cora Mills! I apologize for not updating the last two days but it's mostly because of the fact that I wanted to somewhat enjoy my weekend and also because I type these in my Philosophy class alongside my Philosophy notes. My Philosophy classes are Monday and Wednesday and are early in the day so expect updates around those days and possibly on Tuesday and Thursday. It all depends because Tuesday and Thursday is my Sociology class and that class is intensely difficult to even attempt writing in. (Mostly because the notes are extensive.) Alright the poll results so far are!**

**Regina x Severus – 5**

**Regina x Sirius – 3**

**Regina x Bill – 1**

**Regina x Lucius – 0**

**Regina x Remus – 0**

**Also I have established one of the to-be pairings by the way! It is *drum rolls down the hallway***

**Ruby x Remus!**

**I know you guys like Tonks but she's probably going to get someone from the Enchanted Forest it's all depending on how this goes. Oh speaking of Tonks I'm knocking her down a year so Harry can run into her at Hogwarts. I'm still thinking of what to go for Harry but that won't pick up till 3****rd****/4****th**** year really Henry I might put him with Gabrielle (Who if you guys agree I'll boost her about three years so she's his age) **

**Okay anyways in this chapter Emma is going to need convincing to stay in Storybrook and this job is going to be done by Harry and Henry and maybe Regina. Welp onward we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Once Upon A Time.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 3**

To be truly honest Emma was a bit anticipatory of the dark haired woman in front of her. There were multiple reasons for this however only three stood out. One, this woman had a powerful aura, or presence, around her that basically said she was not to be trifled with. Second, she was the current mother of her biological son so she did not want to antagonize her. Lastly, Emma could tell by the look of the house and how this woman carried herself that she was the mayor.

When Emma walked into the house she saw a dark haired boy with dark green eyes who was chatting with Henry animatedly.

"Who's the kid?" Emma asked as she took a seat at the counter.

"He's my older son Harry, they get along really well." Regina said as she stood at the stove, preparing the tea.

Emma was shocked, Henry never mentioned an older brother. Though when she looks at them she saw that Harry clearly loved Henry through the ruffling of the hair. She snorted when she saw Harry start tickling Henry.

"You two quit it we have a guest here. Ms. Swan would you like to stay for dinner?" Regina asked.

Emma was sorely tempted to say no but the look on Henry's face made her say otherwise.

"Sure why not."

Roughly thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating.

"So what's your job Ms. Swan?" Harry asked after taking a bite of the chicken on his fork.

"I'm a bails bonds woman." Emma replied, not surprised that this question came up.

"So you're like a bounty hunter?" Harry asked her with Henry shouting "Cool!"

Emma nodded at this, a smile coming onto her face when she heard Henry's comment.

"Are you going to stay for a while Ms. Swan." Regina asked her, mostly for Henry's sake.

Regina wasn't sure yet that Emma was the savior yet. Sure she wanted it to be true so she could start to atone for her misdeeds. However she didn't want to dive headlong into it and then end up being completely wrong about it.

"I'll probably stay for a week or so." Emma said when she looked at Henry's begging face, feeling warmth in her chest when he broke out into a smile.

"If you want you can stay here, I have an extra room that I use as a guest bedroom." Regina said, mostly because she didn't want Henry to have to wander far to see her.

"Please, please, please stay here!" Henry practically begged, making Harry chuckle.

"Just stay here, you aren't going to win when he's like that." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I surrender I'll stay here." She said holding her hands up.

"Yay!" Henry said cheering.

Soon everyone was relaxed and moved to the living room. They were laughing and sharing stories with each other. Regina was sharing a particular story about Henry as a baby.

"You know how all infants go through that naked stage right?" Regina started.

"Mhm." Emma said as she watched Harry and Henry play Monopoly.

"Well Henry here when he was going through the stage would run around the house with his diaper on his head. It was quite hectic to chase him around to get him to put them on normally." She said chuckling

"Mom!" Henry whined, his cheeks dusted red with embarrassment.

This caused Emma to break out laughing, though it was probably the mental image of a naked 1-2 year old Henry running around with a diaper on his head.

"Well I think it's a good time to head to bed, tomorrow morning I'll take all of us to Granny's Diner. I'm sure she'd be glad to see her favorite boys and I'm also sure you'd love to meet Ruby, her granddaughter. She's around your age." Regina explained to everyone.

Everyone in Storybrook loved the two boys. Ruby saw the boys as little brothers and loved to occasionally babysit them and have a lot of fun with them.

"Mom can we introduce Emma to Aunt Mary?" Henry asked her with pleading eyes.

Regina chuckled and smiled at Henry and ruffled his hair.

"Sure I'll call her tomorrow morning and ask if she wants to join us at Granny's Diner." She replied.

With that being said they all headed off to bed so they could be ready for the next day.

When Emma woke up she was a bit confused. Mostly because she didn't recognize the place she woke up at. However that was soon remedied as the events of last night hit her in full force.

"Oh yeah the son I gave up for adoption came and found me and practically dragged me to where he lives to meet his current mother. Who if I might add seems like a wonderful woman so I don't know why he brought me here." She contemplated to herself as she laid on her back under the covers.

She then remembered that they were leaving early to go get breakfast at the only Diner in town. So without further ado she threw the covers off and got up. The guest bedroom was thankfully connected to a master bathroom which she gladly used, using her own shower products of course. A good ten minutes later she got out of the shower and was in the room dressed and drying her hair. After that she made the bed and made her way downstairs.

"You ready to go? We'll be walking there as it isn't that far to get to the diner." Regina said as she saw Emma walking down the staircase.

"Yeah I am ready." Emma said, quickly moving out of the way as she saw the boys sliding down the railing.

"Boys! How many times have I told you not to do that! You could get hurt!" Regina scolded the boys, who if Emma was telling correctly by the look on their faces weren't chastised.

"Yes mom." They said in unison though Emma saw that they high fived each other behind their backs.

This had the unexpected, to the boys, result of making Emma break into laughter. Regina heard this and sighed at the boys.

"Let's go." She said, giving up on trying to discipline them.

"Mom what did Aunt Mary say about joining us?" Harry asked as they were leaving the house, Henry looking expectantly at her.

"She said she'll meet us there, and knowing her she'll be there before we get there so let's hurry." Regina said.

So with this they went their way to Granny's Diner, Regina smiling and waving to the various citizens that passed them by. Emma could tell by this that Regina was very much loved as a mayor so she was wondering why Henry brought her here. Did he bring her here because he wanted to get to know her? Seeing that they were rounding near the Diner she figured she could get those questions answered later. Speaking of the fact that they were nearing a diner there was a woman with short black hair waving at them.

"Hey 'Gina about time you got here!" The woman yelled.

Regina smiled and hugged the woman. After she let go the woman was jumped on by the two boys.

"Aunt Mary!" They both shouted, Mary giggling as she swung them around.

"Emma this is Mary Margaret the boys deem her as their Aunt. Mary this is Emma, Henry's birth mother. Apparently he snuck out last night while I was out with Harry and went to Boston to go see her I don't know how he could afford it." Regina said.

This practically made Mary gasp out loud.

"That's where my credit card went and the charges! Henry did you steal my credit card?" She asked sternly to the boy who looked down and muttered an affirmative.

"Henry, you know I hate punishing you but you're grounded for two weeks, you could have gotten kidnapped or worse." Regina said to him with a frown on his face.

That wasn't the worst thing for Henry, the worst was the look his big brother had on his face. Harry looked so disappointed in Henry that it hurt Henry badly.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Harry please don't be mad at me." He mumbled with a tear escaping his eye.

Harry, who was about a good six inches taller than Henry knelt down to him and hugged him close. This caused Henry to break into sobs as he hugged Harry close. As Harry was calming Henry down Emma turned to Mary Margaret and Regina.

"Is he always like this with Harry?" She asked, a bit interested because she never had that kind of relationship with another person, that is discounting Neal but he left her so she really doesn't count it as much of a relationship.

"Yes pretty much they're really close together that they're near inseparable." Mary explained, Regina nodding at this.

"You have to understand there is a very little amount of children in Storybrook that Henry can be friends with so at a young age he attached himself to Harry. It also doesn't help that when Henry was six Harry saved him from a Cobra that someone had let lose. It practically cemented Henry's worship of Harry." Regina explained a bit further, though what she didn't say was that Harry saved Henry by talking to the snake, in hisses.

See Regina spoke a many languages even animal languages because Cora had expected a lot from her. So she was taught the noble tongue of the Elves, the tongue of the dwarves, the tongue of the fairies and so much more. If she remembered correctly Snow White, and possibly her Storybrook counterpart, was fluent in Beastspeak, or the language of the animals, she knew this because of the fact that animals always flocked to Snow and she would be able to understand birds. She recognized the language that Harry was speaking as the Draconic Language, or language of the dragons. It appeared that the snakes in this world were closely related to the dragons of their realm. When she found this out she instructed both Harry and Henry in the old languages. She also had taught them an additional just for fun, Beastspeak. Why you may ask she did this, well it had to do with the fact that when they returned to the Enchanted Forest she wanted to be able to make amends with all the races so naturally she wanted her heirs to be able to do the same.

"So basically they're extremely close to the point that it's like they're twins?" Emma asked, causing both Mary Margaret and Regina to nod.

Harry had finally calmed Henry down so they all went into the Diner. A young woman with black hair and red highlights greeted them.

"How are my rambunctious little brothers?" She asked hugging the two tightly.

"Don't get too attached to Henry, Ruby, he's in big trouble." Regina said, as she knew that Henry would not get the punishment really unless she mentions it to her friends as they will make sure he will comprehend it.

"What did he do this time?" Ruby asked, a bit afraid to know.

"He stole my credit card, hopped a trip all the way to Boston and brought his birth mother back here." Mary Margaret explained.

Ruby's look turned stern but softened when she saw Harry shaking his head. She knew not to say anything because that was a sign that Harry already had taken care of the problem.

"Promise to me you won't do that again? I don't want you to be arrested by Sheriff Graham." She said the last bit with a teasing tone.

This had the desired effect as Henry giggled and nodded his head.

"Now enough with this sad party! How about I start you guys off with something to drink, I know you want Granny's Apple Tea, Regina, and of course made from the apples you supply us." Ruby started off, writing on a notepad.

You see Regina about eight years back she approached Granny with an idea. She was thinking about opening up an orchard and she had the spare land to do so and she wanted to supply Granny with the apples. Granny agreed quite quickly considering the fact that it was well known throughout the town that the apples Regina produces were the best anyone has ever tasted. Though it was more than likely due to the fact that when Regina grew the tree she grew it with magic and love. This had imbued the seeds with magic power that made them taste extremely delicious.

"Let's see I know you want a regular cinnamon tea Mary Margaret, and I know Henry wants hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon, and Harry that odd drink that you seemed to have made accidentally one day that you call Pumpkin Juice." Ruby continued.

This one is actually a bit funny, you see when Harry was six he wanted to help Granny in the kitchen. Now see Granny uses a juicer for her juice and she happened to have a pumpkin on that day. Harry had accidently knocked the pumpkin into the juicer along with some cinnamon and it actually produced a bucket of juice. Granny had tried it and said it tasted amazing and had started to sell it.

"Now what can I get for you Emma?" She asked kindly.

"For now, a coffee please." Emma replied.

Ruby nodded and went off with the order. It wasn't long until they had their drinks and had ordered their food. Emma instantly loved the food after the first bite. It had that home cooked taste to it that practically made it melt in your mouth. They talked for a while back and forth about random things until Regina brought up a topic.

"Harry got accepted into a Boarding School over in the United Kingdom. The reason he got accept was because his birth parents apparently were a part of the boarding school and put him down for it when he was born. I'm allowing him to go as it is something that he really wants to do. A tiny warning he can only mail us." Regina explained, which shocked Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby.

Ruby's response was to hug Harry tight and clos.

"Little brother! I'm going to miss you! Don't forget to mail me!" Ruby said crushing Harry in her breasts.

"I will big sis! Now let me breath please!" Harry said, as Ruby let him go, everyone chuckling at him.

"That's great though Harry! I hope you have lots of fun there!" His Aunt Mary congratulated him with a big smile on her face.

Everyone congratulated Harry left and right, making him blush a bit from all the attention.

The month passed by fast and soon it was the day that Regina was to see off Harry. They got up early and Henry said his good byes and soon Regina and Harry were off. They snuck into the backyard and smoked away to an alley by the entrance of King's Cross Station where they proceeded to walk to Platform 9.

"Where is the platform at? I don't see a nine and three quarters at all." Harry said looking around.

Regina however had experience with these kinds of things. She saw that there were four pillars from nine to ten so she instantly had an idea, and it was a mischievous idea at that. She grabbed Harry's hand and started running them towards the third pillar making Harry scream in panic.

"Mom! Stop! No we're going to-" He started yelling before they went right through the pillar and arrived at a platform with a lot of bustling people and animals.

In front of them was a great beautiful red train that read 'Hogwarts Express'. Harry however didn't pay much attention to it rather he turned to his mom and glared at her. This caused her to break out into laughter.

"Sorry son but you should have seen your face, I knew there was a passage behind the pillar because of my past experiences with magic." Regina said, her laughter dying down.

Harry started pouting until his mother ruffled his hair and led him to the train. She knelt down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You be good now, don't get in trouble, and be sure to write!" She said to him before she broke out into tears and hugged him closely.

"My baby is growing up!" She cried out loud, making Harry turn beet red.

"Mom! It's not like you won't see me for a long time, I'll be able to see you around Christmas time and Easter too!" He whined.

"I know, I know, just be good please. I love you!" She said as she waved him off, him smiling and running towards the train, ready to start his life as a wizard.

**AND THAT IS A WRAP! Now I didn't want to get too much into the plot of OUAT because it's going to be severely changed due to the fact that Regina is good, as she was the main antagonist of the first season. Throughout Harry's first year at Hogwarts you'll see the events go by via letters from Regina, Henry, Ruby, or Mary Margaret. Hopefully you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! It was a pain in the butt at some points because I don't have much knowledge about certain things, tea being one of them. Please Read and Review! And also vote for who you think Regina should be with! Remember it has to be a Wizard! (Though it can also be a witch too but I'd have difficulty spinning a pregnancy that way.)**


	4. Magic of Friends

**Welcome everyone to Chapter Four of Harry Cora Mills. This is actually the farthest I've gotten with a story really, especially Harry Potter. I've never really gotten to the train in a HP Fanfic. Anyways in this chapter we'll go through the train ride, the sorting, and the first night in the dorms. :D Anyways the current results for the polls are:**

**Regina x Severus – 5**

**Regina x Sirius – 4**

**Regina x Bill – 1**

**Regina x Lucius – 0**

**Confirmed non-canon pairs are:**

**Remus x Ruby**

**Other people I have certain pairings for. Harry's pairing is still undetermined but it will be a guy. Draco's may be a guy or a girl. Hermione's is undecided. But anyways onwards to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time if I did then Harry and Ginny would never have gotten together in the first place. Honestly I love Bonnie and I love Ginny but that pairing was a bit iffy. At least in my opinion**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter Four**

After leaving his mother on the platform Harry went to go find a compartment. He was having quite a difficult time finding an empty one. Luckily when he got to the end of the train he managed to find one that was empty. He was having a struggle putting the trunk into the rack above, despite the fact that his mother trained him and Henry to be at their physical best. This was probably because he was still only eleven. As he was trying to do this two identical red heads came along and stood in front of him at the compartment door.

"You seem to be-"

"Having some trouble-"

"Would you like some help?"

They spoke all of this together, and it was like a game of ping pong trying to watch them speak. Harry's inference from this instance was that they were twins and that's mostly because he remembered Hansel and Gretel, though their Storybrook counterparts were Nicholas and Ava Zimmer, the twins that Regina managed to get adopted by a family. They tended to speak exactly like these two so it was a bit easier for Harry to follow

"Yes please." Harry said as he tried to differentiate the twins.

The twins hefted up Harry's trunk and put it up in the rack with no problem whatsoever. When they were finished something had caught their eye and lifted up Harry's hair.

"You're Harry-"

"Potter aren't-"

"You."

"Yeah but I prefer Harry Mills."

The twins looked at each other and then at him.

"You're American,"

"Aren't you?"

"We can tell,"

"By the accent."

Harry nodded at this train of thought. The twins' response was to slap a hand onto Harry's back and smile at him.

"Well I'm Fred," The one twin that Harry saw had a crescent mark birthmark under his right ear that was barely visible.

"and I'm George," This one didn't have the birthmark.

"But you can call us Forge,"

"and Gred."

Harry broke out laughing at this which made the twins smirk at him. A bushy haired girl came along and asked if the compartment was open. The twins' smirk turned devious and pushed the girl in and said yes in unison.

"We'll see you at the school Harrykins!" They both said in unison as they left, closing the door.

The girl huffed and tried to put her trunk up in the rack. Harry seeing her plight decided to just use the magic his mother taught him. Harry waved his hand and the trunk was enveloped in a black smoke that made it float up into the rack. The girl looked at him with awe on her face.

"How did you do that? I read all the books required and then some and it said nothing about that. Above all how did you do that without a wand?" She babbled.

This made Harry chuckle because it was just like his little brother Henry. Henry would constantly ask questions about things he didn't understand. Whereas most people would be annoyed by her constant questions Harry had gotten used to it.

"It's magic my adoptive mother taught me. In a way you could call it family magic because she passed it down to me from her mother." Harry explained to her, causing the girl to nod.

"Well anyways, my name is Hermione Granger what's yours?" The girl, now dubbed Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter, though my adoptive mother named me Harry Cora Mills." He said, waiting for the inevitable.

"You're Harry Potter? I've read so much about you but none of the books said anything about you being called Harry Cora Mills." She said.

"Yeah I read some of those books, they're all false really except for my birth parents' death. I was raised in Storybrook, Maine in America by my mother Regina Mills." Harry told her.

"But the books said they had actual interviews with you." She protested.

Ah, Harry understood now. She was just like Belle, Mr. Gold's wife. Belle, her Storybrook counterpart was Lacey but when his mother freed her from the Asylum Regina in a way convinced her that she wasn't called Lacey but Belle. Belle tended believed everything that she read, things that stated they were non-fiction, were true. Harry, and Mr. Gold, had to correct her a lot because she would argue certain things without seeing the other side. Thanks to his experience he knew how to deal with this.

"I never had any interviews with them and I swear on my magic that I'm telling the truth." Harry said as a flash of magic reverberated throughout the compartment.

Regina had taught him early on about Magical Oaths. She explained that a Magical Oath is something that is held above everything else. This was because if you went against it your magic would rebound on you and destroy you. Harry had later found out that Magical Oaths work just as well in this world.

"You- You just made a Magical Oath. That means you are telling the truth but why would they lie?" She sputtered her whole world practically crashing down on her.

"Hermione, they did it to make money. Don't always believe what books tell you. Always have an opposite view on something or you can screw yourself over in the long run. I'll give you an example. Dark Magic, is not evil despite common belief. Light Magic can be used for bad things as well. For example the levitation spell can be used to drop a person off a cliff. The Unforgivable Killing Curse can be used on patients that have no hope of surviving." Harry explained to her.

Hermione's eyes were wide now as she was processing the information. It was information that was practically revolutionizing her entire view of the world. Harry was right on when he said that Hermione was similar to Bella for Hermione tended to believe that books were right and authority figures knew best. However this ended up with her being labeled a teacher's pet or a know it all and landed her with absolutely no friends. People would tease her left and right because of how she acted and it hurt her. Something in her mind triggered a change that made her realize that Harry was right.

"I guess you're right but it just completely works against them when they spout blood purity and inbreeding! It's Caesar all over again!" She ranted making Harry break out into laughter.

"I think that anyone who compares pureblood ideals to the tsars is a perfect friend." He said holding out his hand.

Hermione immediately accepted it and shook his hand. She wasn't going to decline this offer because it was her first chance at friendship! Suddenly afterwards a boy with blonde hair and silvery gray eyes came running in and slammed the door behind him, bringing a trunk in with him. He looked harried and exhausted as if he was running from someone.

"Who are you running from?" Now Harry wasn't exactly expecting a response.

"This girl who thinks she's my bloody fiancé." The boy said panting in between words.

"Well I should introduce myself and my friend here, I am Harry Potter, though I actually go by Harry Cora Mills and this lovely woman with fabulous hair is Hermione Granger." Harry introduced, making Hermione blush as nobody ever had complimented anything about herself before.

Harry could see that as soon as he said Hermione's name that the blonde was going to say something bad about her. So in order to stop that he held up his hand to stop him, which surprisingly did.

"Before you insult her, you have to think about it. Muggleborns had to have gotten their magic from somewhere. I believe that somewhere in their ancestry they had a squib that mixed into muggles and later down the line the magic gene, a gene is something that is assigned to a trait, reactivated, hence muggleborns." Harry theorized, which made the blonde stop and his eyes widened.

The blonde started to ponder what he was given the thought process took a while because he had to overlook eleven years of prejudice that was instilled into him. Finally he came to a decision and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry and Hermione the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

Hermione and Harry had to hold back their laughter as they shook his hand because he basically pulled a James Bond. They looked at each other and saw the mirth in each other's eyes. After this the three of them soon descended into conversation about Hogwarts, well of course after Harry laid down the law considering him being Harry Potter.

"So what house do you think you guys are going to be in?" Draco asked, avoiding mentioning what he wanted to be.

The truth is Draco, while he was raised to be a Slytherin, he didn't truly know what he wanted to be. He would not dare go to Gryffindor for fear of his father's retaliation. His mother truly wouldn't care because she loved him to bits and tended to coddle him a lot. Now Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was not a harsh man. He did not punish Draco physically because one, it was against his morals, and two because Narcissa, Draco's mother, would beat the crap out of him. Lucius in all actuality loved his son dearly, he just didn't know how to show it. Draco's fear of retaliation was the equivalent of a child not wanting to disappoint their parents.

"Well to be honest I want to go to Ravenclaw, while it may seem like that they are all bookworms they don't just go for knowledge for the sake of it. They go for knowledge to evaluate it and use it to their advantage. While that may sound like a Slytherin ideal it's an ideal that everyone has." Harry explained.

Harry wanted to go into Ravenclaw because it fit him the best. While he would willingly sacrifice himself for family he wouldn't do it without planning. So that alone knocked out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Also Harry wasn't solely ambitious, even though he was cunning. That eliminated Slytherin. So the choices left out of the four would be Ravenclaw.

"Well at first I would say Gryffindor but since Harry here basically rewrote the world I believed in I'd have to say Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

Hermione would have fit into Gryffindor prior to talking to Harry only because of her faith and willingness to go forward through anything without thinking. Her views on Light and Dark were clear examples of this. However now she had vowed to think before taking steps and that fitted a Ravenclaw perfectly.

"My father wants me to go into Slytherin really, mostly because all my family has been in Slytherin." Draco said, with hesitation in his voice.

"Draco don't let your family dictate what you are to do. My mother learned that a long time ago. Let me tell you something." Harry started.

Harry took a deep breath, he would be revealing something from the Enchanted Forest and from his mother's past but he wanted to drag Draco off that path that his mother had followed when she was younger.

"When my mother was young she had fell in love with a stable boy. This boy was the love of her life and the very reason she lived. He was the very reason she had not fallen to the evil side of magic. However her mother was a cruel and vicious woman, although mom believes that somewhere in her heart she actually loved her, who wanted mom to be in a position of high authority. Cora, my grandmother and the woman we are talking about, did not know about this love and had planned to get a king to fall in love with her. This plan ultimately led to her lover dying by Cora's hand and mom despising a little girl for telling her secret. It led her down an evil path that hurt many people. My mom always says it was thanks to me that she got out of that and is now good. But the moral of this story anyways is never let your parents force you to do anything you don't truly want to do. I don't mean chores or anything but I mean life decisions. It is your life and it's your decision."

Draco and Hermione were shocked at this story. However to Draco this story did so much more than just shock him. Like what Harry did to Hermione it changed his views. He vowed to make his own decisions and not let his parents influence them. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"We best get into our robes." Harry said as he got his robes out of the trunk.

Since they didn't really have to change out of their clothes to put on their robes they all changed inside the compartment. They then proceeded out of the compartment and to the front of the train. Soon the train came to a complete stop and the students started to get off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The deep voice of a giant of a man yelled waving them over.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry deduced that they were walking through a path in a forest. Nobody spoke much except for the occasional whispers.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as everyone saw their first sight of Hogwarts.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Overall it was a beautiful sight and probably rivaled his mother's castle. Yes Harry had grown up with his mother telling stories of the secrets of the castle and how when she wasn't plotting against Snow she would explore the castle and have fun getting lost.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco proceeded to get in a boat and were followed by a dark skinned kid who looked of Italian descent.

"Hey! Blaise! Hermione, Harry this is Blaise!" Draco yelled, introducing them to the kid.

"Draco what are you doing with these two… let me guess Pansy chased you again proclaiming her love for you didn't she." Blaise said with a chuckle.

This caused Draco to start pouting and muttered things like "Crazy woman" and "I will never marry her".

"Everyone in?" The giant of a man asked, who had a boat all to himself.

"Right then! Onward!" He yelled, the boats suddenly moving forward.

Everyone was chatting animatedly and it seemed Blaise and Hermione had gotten along great. Draco knew that Blaise didn't have the average concepts of blood purity because he was raised Italian. The Italians had a much more positive view on muggleborns than the English.

"Heads down!" The man yelled as they were going through an underground tunnel that seemed to go under the school.

They soon docked at an underground harbor where they were lead up a pathway and to a giant door that the man knocked at three times. Suddenly the door swung open and revealed a tall black haired woman in emerald-green robes. This woman had a stern face that reminded Harry of Granny at the Diner. Harry knew from this that this woman would not allow for any joking around and was a serious woman but probably soft at heart.

"The Firs' years Professor McGonagall" the man said.

"Thank you Hagrid." The woman said with a kind smile towards the man.

She led them into an entrance hall that was massive that it could probably hold the townhouse and more. There were magnificent stairs that led to the upper levels of the room. The woman directed them towards an empty chamber instead of where Harry had head the other voices.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest all of you get all of your nervousness out before hand."

The woman then told them that she would be back in a few minutes and for them to wait there for her. As soon as she was gone everyone started whispering about the ceremony and wondering what it was. One kid said that his brothers told him they had to fight a troll. Instantly from that Harry inferred that it was probably the twins' brother because he was sure that would be something they would say. Suddenly twenty ghosts flew through the walls and passed by them, not even glancing at them. They were muttering about somebody named Peeves and whether or not they should give him another chance. A few minutes later the Professor had returned and asked them to form a line. They were led into the Great Hall where there were four tables that were decorated with golden goblets and plates and at the front was a long table with what Harry presumed to be the teachers. He then looked up at the ceiling and saw a dotted starry night sky. He assumed that it was enchanted to be like that and voiced this to his friends who were by him in line and Hermione confirmed this. Harry saw Professor McGonagall set a stool down and place a ragged hat onto the chair. For a few seconds silence reigned but soon the hat's brim opened up and it began to sing!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall broke into applause for which the hat bowed to each of the four tables. McGonagall then told them to come up when she called her name.

"Abbott, Hannah"

A girl with blonde pigtails came forth and sat on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.

The table on the right, which Harry was assuming to be the Hufflepuff table, clapped loudly. The process was practically the same with people going to either house. The first Ravenclaw was a Terry Boot, the first Slytherin was a Millicent Bulstrode, and the first Gryffindor was a Seamus Finnegan.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at Harry, Draco, and Blaise and walked up to the stool and sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled and instantly Hermione's face lit up and she took the hat off and ran to the Ravenclaw table where she was welcomed by the other Ravens. A kid named Longbottom was called who seemed pretty nervous about the entire thing. He was decided to be a Gryffindor and had accidently ran off with the hat, making everyone laugh.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

As Draco was walking up to the stool he heard a shout.

"DRAKY-POO!" A shrill voice yelled.

"Shut up Pansy!" a gruff voice muttered.

Draco was beet red from that and hurried up to the stool and sat down. This one was taking longer than the others but soon the answer was revealed.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted making Draco smile and run off to join Hermione.

There weren't many people left. One of them was a pug faced girl who Blaise told was Pansy Parkinson, the bane of Draco's existence. Soon it was Harry's turn

"Mills-Potter, Harry!"

Suddenly there were whispers everywhere. The comments were all over the place from the talk about the scar to the fact that his name was different than they expected. He hurried up to the stool and sat down and soon the hat was placed over his head.

"Hmm," a voice echoed in his mind. "You are quite difficult to place. You could do well in all of the houses. However you do have a point about Ravenclaw."

"Please place me in Ravenclaw, I don't want to be away from my friends and I do value knowledge." Harry begged mentally.

"Hmm I guess so… better be…. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out loud.

"May your path be great, Dark Queen's Heir." The hat whispered to him as it was taken off.

Harry was shocked by that but disregarded it and headed off to join his friends. The rest of the ceremony went well, and surprisingly Blaise ended up in Ravenclaw with them. Soon enough food was served and Harry dug in. Oddly enough he found that the drink they had was exactly like the Pumpkin Juice at home. After everyone had their fill of dinner the dessert appeared next to it. Harry noticed a treacle tart and immediately grabbed a slice and began eating it. Hermione, Blaise, and Draco laughed when he moaned at the taste, causing him to blush. Soon enough it was time for them to head to bed. There was a brown haired boy with tan skin and blue eyes and wearing a blue badge that held the letter 'P' who told the Ravenclaws to follow him. He led them up the stairs where there were moving staircases going every which direction.

"That's going to be a pain to navigate" Harry muttered with the others agreeing with him.

They were led to a tower that had a staircase which spiraled upward. When they reached the top they were met with a door that had no doorknob but a bronze eagle knocker.

"Okay it's time to introduce myself. I'm Robert Hillard and I'm one of the two fifth year prefects for Ravenclaw. The other one is Sarah Milligan, however she is in the Hospital Wing because she ended up getting injured by Peeves the Poltergeist on her way into Hogwarts. You'll know her by her bright red hair and demanding personality, though don't tell her I said that." Robert said, chuckling at the end.

"Okay in order to get into the Ravenclaw common room one must answer the riddle asked by the knocker. If you get it wrong you must wait for someone to come by to answer it correctly."

After this Robert knocks using the door knocker and it begins to speak.

"A natural state, I'm sought by all.

Go without me, and you shall fall.

You do me when you spend,

and use me when you eat to no end.

What am I?"

This had the first years questioning left and right having no clue what it is. Harry however got it quite soon after.

"Are you balance?" Harry asked, and immediately the door swung open.

All of the first years clapped for Harry's success, making him blush and smile.

"It's nothing much, my mom makes me do riddles with her every morning just so she can wake up."

They were then led into the room and Harry was amazed by it. It was a round room painted in blue and gold colors. There was an archway that led to a library that held a statue of a beautiful woman that Harry suspected to be the founder. Robert explained to them the locations of the dorms, the boys on the left and the girls on the right. He explained that if any of the students of the opposite gender tried to go in the other's dorm the stairs would immediately turn into a slide and force them down. Soon they were dismissed with the explanation of that the next day in the afternoon all first years will be meeting with their head of house Professor Flitwick so everyone could get to know each other.

"Night Hermione!" Harry shouted, as she waved at him.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and the other two boys proceeded into the male dorms and claimed their beds.

"Night guys." Harry said as he was climbing into the bed.

"Night" They replied.

And with that Harry slipped off into the arms of Morpheus.

**And that's a wrap! I managed a total of 4600 words roughly! This one was fun to write because I got Hermione and Draco in it. Yes Draco is a good guy and Ron is going to be an ass. This is because I can't see a young Ron being partial to anything Dark Magic. Hermione however would if given an explanation. Draco however was another issue altogether. I knew that most kids by 11 are not set in their ways so I had Harry convince him otherwise about Blood Purity. So next chapter is all about the first day or if it's too short the first few days at Hogwarts. He'll also be writing his first letter to Storybrook. So please Review and Vote! I really need to get these relationships set up!**


	5. Magic of Potions

**Hello! Happy Monday everyone! Okay the polls are closed, as I've been paying attention to what people have been voting, and the results are in! The pairing is Regina x Sirius! Now for Harry I'm wandering along different males to figure who would be the best. He won't really get into a pairing until near end of third year start of fourth. The Harry pairing I'm deciding by myself because I'd rather pick someone who I can write easily. To be honest though I had someone in mind but I forgot haha.**

**So far confirmed Pairings:**

**Regina x Sirius**

**Remus x Ruby**

**Anyways in this chapter we'll cover Harry's first Potion's Class and other classes. Along with a few other things. Hopefully this ends up being long enough. Welp onward we go!**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 5**

As usual Harry had woken up early in the morning. Well it was early in the morning compared to everyone else that was in the Ravenclaw 1st Year Boys Dorm. When Harry got up everyone else was asleep. Now see, Harry would get up early everyday with Henry and Regina and they would run around Storybrook a few times and from time to time other people would join in on the fun. One time they had the entire town in on a run and afterwards they had a barbeque. So Harry got up and out of bed and went to his trunk at the base of his bed. He dug into his chest and got out his running clothes. He changed into them and headed down to the common room. He looked around seeing if anyone was up but sadly no so with this he headed out of the room and onwards to outside.

It was a nice misty morning and the view of the lake was a beautiful sight to behold. The Giant Squid was having fun swimming across the lake with some of the merfolk. Harry spotted some unicorns wandering outside of the Forbidden Forest, probably out there because nobody was really up at this time. He wandered over to them hoping that they wouldn't run away and they didn't. Actually they trotted over to him and nuzzled his hand. However Harry was shocked when one of the unicorns nicked their own side and started bleeding a thick silver liquid. The unicorn nuzzled his side.

"What you want me to take the blood?" Harry asked, in shock, knowing that unicorn blood freely given was a powerful thing.

The unicorn nodded so Harry conjured a vial and filled it with the blood. Instantly the wound healed and sealed up. Afterwards there was a rustling from the woods and out came what Harry presumed to be a centaur.

"Mr. Mills, you have just been given a gift that people are rarely ever given." The Centaur intoned.

"I don't even know what I'm going to use it for." Harry said utterly confused about the situation.

"It may help you with the Curse of Minerva that poisons your home." The centaur said.

Harry was thinking about where he heard the name Minerva before it came to him. Minerva was the Roman Goddess of Wisdom and Athena's Roman counterpart. That means it was a Curse of Knowledge.

"Wait you mean it could help with _the curse_?" Harry asked in shock.

If that was true then Harry could possibly find an alternative counter for the curse that encompasses his home town. However he didn't get a reply as the centaur turned around and started heading towards the forest but paused and turned its head towards Harry.

"Be wary Son of Darkness, Mars has been looking awfully bright the past month. Though I wouldn't be shocked if we start seeing Venus begin to grow bright in the next two or three years. Oh and my name is Bane." The now named Bane said, before galloping off into the forest.

Harry was just registering what was said, his mind setting up the words and trying to decipher them. Mars was the Roman God of War, Ares' Roman counterpart, so that meant that war was coming which Harry had a bad feeling that it would have to do with Voldemort. However what perplexed him was the comment about Venus. Venus was the Roman Goddess of Love, and Aphrodite's Roman counterpart, so did it mean that Harry was going to fall in love in the next few years? Despite the fact that Harry had not hit puberty he was pretty certain about his sexuality as he never paid much attention to females as he did males. However he hadn't told this to his mother for fear of rejection. Now normally Harry wouldn't have a problem telling his mother anything but there was a slight problem with telling her. Not a single fairytale in the Enchanted Forest had a gay couple in it so none of them had experience with this sort of thing. Harry let out a breath of air that he didn't know that he was holding and decided that his run was done for today, having already ran for a good hour or so. With that Harry walked on in and back up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. When he reached the dorm he saw that Draco was just getting up and was blinking wearily at him.

"Where were you Harry?" Draco mumbled tiredly, Harry barely managing to catch what he said.

"I went out for a run, I always do that every morning just to keep in shape." Harry said as he went into the shower with a towel to clean all the sweat off.

A few minutes later Harry came out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. His toned body was clearly visible and it had made Draco somewhat jealous.

"Hey Harry could I join you for your runs?" Draco asked a bit nervously.

"I want to join as well." A voice from behind them said, causing both of them to turn and see that it was Blaise.

"Sure but be warned you'll be really tired afterwards because you aren't at the level of endurance that I am as I have years on you." Harry said, nodding.

With this being said they all proceeded to head downstairs towards the Great Hall. On the way Hermione joined up with them and they proceeded into the hall, sit down, and eat. A short man who somewhat resembled a goblin was handing out time tables to each student. From that Harry figured that he was their Head of House Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning Mr. Potter-Mills, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger. Here are your timetables, hope you enjoy the day." The man spoke, his voice having a squeaky tone to it.

Harry looked at the timetable to see exactly what he had.

_Mondays and Wednesdays_

_6:00-7:00 Breakfast in the Great Hall_

_7:15-8:45 Potions with Professor Snape, Paired with the Hufflepuffs_

_8:50-10:20 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel, Paired with the Gryffindors_

_10:25-11:55 Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Paired with the Slytherins_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch in the Great Hall_

_1:15-2:45 Charms with Professor Flitwick, Paired with the Hufflepuffs_

_2:45-5:50 Free Time_

_6:00-7:00 Dinner in the Great Hall_

_7:00-9:00 Free Time_

_12:00 on Wednesday is Astronomy with Professor Sinistra, with all houses _

_Tuesdays and Thursdays _

_6:00-7:00 Breakfast in the Great Hall_

_7:15-8:45 Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Paired with the Hufflepuffs_

_8:50-10:20 History of Magic with Professor Binns, Paired with the Slytherins_

_10:25-11:55 Charms with Professor Flitwick, Paired with the Gryffindors _

_12:00-1:00 Lunch in the Great Hall _

_1:15-4:20 Double Potions with Professor Snape, Paired with the Slytherins _

_4:20-5:50 Free Time_

_6:00-7:00 Dinner in the Great Hall_

_7:00-9:00 Free Time_

_Fridays_

_6:00-7:00 Breakfast in the Great Hall_

_7:15-8:45 Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Paired with the Gryffindors_

_8:50-11:55 Double History of Magic with Professor Binns, Paired with Hufflepuffs_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch in the Great Hall_

_1:15-2:45 Charms with Professor Flitwick, Paired with the Slytherins_

_2:50-5:55 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel, Paired with the Slytherins_

_6:00-7:00 Dinner in the Great Hall_

_7:00-9:00 Free Time_

_Curfew for 1__st__ Years is at 8:00 _

_Any students out of bed after Curfew will be punished accordingly_

_On Wednesday September 4__th__ Ravenclaws will be having Flying Lessons with Madame Hooch with the Hufflepuffs_

Overall Harry was happy with his schedule it was balanced out and left time for studying. He was also happy because it made it roughly even with each of the houses so he could make some more friends. He then returned to his breakfast, grabbing some eggs, bacon, and sausage links. About half an hour later Harry saw people looking up, causing him to, and he saw owls started flying into the great hall. He recognized Hedwig flying down with something in her claws. Harry unattached the item from her claws and fed her a piece of bacon. He opened the item and pulled out a letter from his mother.

_Dear Son,_

_I already miss you and so does Henry and about everybody else in town. Emma is getting settled in Storybrook and has already become friends with Ruby. Of course your little brother is trying to convince her about the Enchanted Forest. He asked me why I can't reveal my magic to her. I had to explain to him that it's not as easy as that. She has to learn to believe on her own terms rather than someone else's. The curse is very complex magic it won't work by her just believing in magic. Anyways please mail soon!_

_Sincerely, Regina_

_Your Mother_

Harry smiled at the letter, happy to hear from his mother.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Draco asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"My mother." Harry replied

"What's she like?" Hermione asked him.

"She's an amazing woman. Before she raised me she had done some bad things but she promised to turn over a new leaf for me. It's also amazing that she's raising me and my little brother on her own. Though of course she had help from Aunt Mary." Harry explained happily.

"You have a little brother?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded.

"He's really sweet, his name's Henry. I swear he worships me as his bigger brother even though he's only a year younger than I am. I'm not sure if he has magic but I guess I'll find out next year."

Soon enough it was time to head to class. So Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco got their stuff and headed off to their first class, Potions Class. They all headed down to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom. Harry decided to partner up with Draco, and Hermione with Blaise. Professor Snape came into the classroom, slamming the door behind him, his robes billowing behind him.

"To your seats!" He roared, a sneer on his face.

Professor Snape then began to take attendance. When he got to Harry's name his sneer seemed to intensify.

"Ah.. Mr. Potter. Our new… celebrity." He drawled, making Harry frown at this.

Snape then proceeded to call the rest of the names and when he finished he looked coldly at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word for Snape had the ability to capture the attention of a class with barely any effort. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed these words, Harry looked at Draco and gave him a look that was basically saying that this was normal.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Wormwood? It was a plant that can possibly cause seizures and Asphodel in potions can put a person to sleep so….

"It'd be a potion that would put a person in a state of suspended animation. It's name would be Draught of Living Death." Harry answered.

Though Harry was sure that it meant something more because he chose those specific ingredients. Harry had studied the Victorian Flower Language one year because he was running out of things to do during the summer. Asphodel was a lily and its meaning was _'My regrets follow you to the grave'_ and Wormwood meant bitter sorrow. Harry put it all together and read it as _'I bitterly regret Lily's death'_. Huh so Snape regretted his mother's death.

"Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape snapped.

"In the stomach of a goat. Though it's possible for humans to grow them but they need to be under watch."

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape intoned.

"Nothing sir, they're the same, and also called aconite."

"It seems like being a Ravenclaw means something….. fifteen points to Ravenclaw." Snape said.

This appeared to shock everyone as apparently everyone had heard that Snape only favoured Slytherin.

"What are you waiting for?! Why aren't you writing everything down!" Snape yelled at everyone.

As the lesson went on they were told they were learning a simple boil cure. The recipe that was written on the board was very different than the recipe that Regina taught him. This recipe called for dried nettles, snake fangs, slugs, and porcupine quills. Regina's recipe required Rosemary, Nettles, Honey, and crushed apple. Harry saw the issues that would arise with the recipe on the board whereas the one Regina taught him. Promptly he got up and grabbed the items that Regina's recipe called for. Snape sneered at him

"Potter! Those are not the ingredients this potion calls for!" He yelled.

Harry however ignored him and began to instruct Draco as he started to ground the rosemary into dust.

"Draco set the cauldron flame to high, it's going to need it to extract the healing qualities out of the ground rosemary." Harry instructed as he finished grounding the rosemary and went onto cutting up the nettles.

Snape decided to see where this was going and watch. Draco looked confused at Harry but did as he said. When that was done Harry dumped the rosemary into the cauldron making it turn a nice smooth green color. After cutting up the nettles he added it into the cauldron, an instant reaction occurring. The potion started to turn into a red that reminded Snape of the boils this potion was supposed to cure. He then took a spoonful of honey and dumped it onto the apples. He then proceeded to crush the apples, practically infusing the honey into the apples.

"Okay Draco turn off the flame, watch, and be amazed." Harry said.

Draco did this and Harry then dumped what would basically be honey flavoured applesauce into the cauldron. The color of the potion turned to pink and smoke of the exact same color started to rise from it. Snape was absolutely astounded, Potter had basically made the potion with better ingredients, better in the sense that it wouldn't taste absolutely horrid. However this was short lived as a Hufflepuff pair made their cauldron explode, spraying the concoction all over them, making them covered in boils.

"You idiots! Did you forget to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the quills?! Potter! It seems like this will be a good test of your _potion_ that you decided to deter from the recipe." Snape said, adding a sneer at the end.

Harry however just bottled up three vials of the potion. Two for the students and one for a grade. Snape took the two vials and made the Hufflepuff students down them. Snape was in shock for what happened next, the effects of the potion was instantaneous and unlike what the original recipe did. The boils instantly disappeared rather than in ten minutes like the original potion would do. Snape at that moment decided to look past his hatred of Harry's father and see a kindred potion maker. However what was said next shocked Snape even more.

"What was that? That potion didn't taste horrible at all in fact it tasted like Honey Apple Tea!" One of the other Hufflepuffs said, happiness clear in her tone.

The other Hufflepuff nodded his head at what was said.

"Fifty points to Ravenclaw for a perfectly and well-made alteration to a potion that would ordinarily taste absolutely horrid. Question Potter, what would happen if the apples were added while the fire was still on?" Snape said, without a sneer, but excitement clear in his voice.

"Well nothing like with the quills. All it would have done would be make the potion as useful as flavoured water. This is because the heat would in a way separate the honey from the apples which messes up the potion." Harry explained.

Snape was astounded at that, it was a much safer way to teach the potion and he figured it would save him loads more accidents.

"Would you mind if I used that recipe for the other classes… to prevent… such dunderhead-like accidents?" Snape said, the sneer back on his face when he looked at the Hufflepuffs who caused the accident.

"Sure, it's just the one of many recipes me and my mother made together though to be honest three thirds of the recipes are mine. My mother never really liked potions as she could never sit still for more than a minute."

Snape would have to meet this so-called mother of Potter's as she sounded like an interesting woman. Soon enough the class ended though Harry stayed back for a bit, telling his friends to head along.

"Professor Snape, I understand what your underlying message was. You regret my birth mother's death." Harry said before going to the door, pausing when Snape spoke.

"Potter, come see me tomorrow during your free time." Snape said, his voice heavy with regret.

Harry then left, heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest of the day went by normally though his scar did hurt when he was in Defense against the Dark Arts. He loved Transfiguration especially when McGonagall explained what an Animagus was. Harry really desired to be one, wondering what his form would be. Charms was interesting as they were learning the Cheering Charm. Harry had asked why they were learning it and Professor Flitwick said it was something new he wanted to try because a lot of first years would get depressed their first time away from their parents. Harry saw this as a perfectly good reason and proceeded to practice the charm. Slowly the day went by and all the Ravenclaws, well the first years, were in the common room. Professor Flitwick was there holding what seemed to be a glowing orb. He instructed all of them to sit in a circle.

"We are going to play a little game here. I will pass around this orb and whoever has the orb will tell everyone a bit about themselves. Just to warn you, whenever the person who is holding the orb is talking, no one else can talk as the spell on the orb will prevent it." Flitwick explained.

Flitwick then proceeded to hand the orb to an Indian looking girl.

"My name is Padma Patil and my twin is Parvati Patil, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Hum… something about me… I unlike my sister don't like fashion. I prefer reading than worrying about how I look." She said, grimacing when thinking about said thing she then handed it to Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger. My parents are dentists." She said.

"What's a dentist?" One of the only two boys in their year asked.

"It's a muggle profession where they take care of your teeth and keep them clean." She replied, handing it to Draco.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I guess you could say I really don't want to follow my father. Even though I know he loves me a lot. I just don't think I could hold his world views." Draco said, handing it to Blaise.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. My mother doesn't kill all her husbands for anything that a greedy person would do it for. She kills them because each one has tried to molest me." Blaise said, closing his eyes in pain as he said that.

This made everyone gasp even Professor Flitwick. Harry moved over to Blaise and hugged him close, Blaise loosening and relaxing in his arms. Draco and Hermione decided to do the same which prompted everyone to give Blaise a big group hug. When they all pulled apart Padma spoke up.

"Don't be afraid to tell us anything Blaise, we're your family now and we'll defend you to the end." Everyone nodded at this statement, making Blaise smile.

"Thanks guys." He said as he handed the orb to Harry.

"My name is Harry Cora Potter Mills. Um something about me… Well I guess this is one that my friends are probably will want an answer to. My middle name is my grandmother's name. Before you guys say anything, I told my friends a story. The story told of how my grandmother did some really horrible things to my mom that should never be forgiven. If that's so then why did mom name me after her? Well it's because my mother always believed that if she was redeemable then her mother can be as well." Harry said, explaining halfway when he saw his friends' eyes widen.

He then proceeded to hand it to the brown haired boy with coal eyes who spoke earlier.

"The name's Terry Boot. Something about me that you guys don't know. Even though I haven't hit puberty yet I know I'm gay." He said, shocking everyone.

Everyone proceeded to clap, proud of Terry for coming out to them. Terry then handed it to a brown haired girl with gray eyes.

"My name is Lisa Turpin. Hmmm… I've been learning Ancient Runes since I was eight" She said, handing it to the last boy.

"My name is Anthony Goldstein. My parents hold a position in Wizengamot." He said, handing it to the second to last girl.

"My name is Sue Li. My parents have taught me in the Chinese Magic Art of Seals." She said, handing it to the last girl.

"My name is Mandy Brocklehurst. My family owns one of the largest libraries in Britain." She said before handing it back to Professor Flitwick.

"Good, good! Now that you've gotten to know each other it's time for bed! Off you go!" He said.

They all proceeded back to their dorms with smiles on their faces, happy to have gotten to know each other. Harry crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep. Happy with how the day has gone he dreamt of what was to come.

**And that is it! Sorry I finished late, I didn't so much procrastinate rather I got a bit stuck on some parts and had to look up a bit of knowledge for this. It's really difficult because I basically had to remove three males from Ravenclaw because it would be an overflow of nine males in one room and that my friends is just way too much testosterone to come. Terry Boot isn't canonically gay but I made him gay to assist Harry later in telling his mother. I just really can't wait till the Halloween Chapter, the Second Year Sorting Chapter, and LUNA! Oh my gosh I can't wait till Luna! Luna is absolutely my favorite character when it comes to Harry Potter. If I could become best friends with Evanna Lynch I totally would! Anyways Review please!**


	6. Magic of Talking

**Welcome to Chapter 6! I really enjoy when you guys review cause it makes me so happy to see that you guys love this story! Honestly this is actually the farthest I've gotten with a story! I love writing so much because it allows me to enclose myself in a world that I can create anything. Now normally I don't answer reviews but one caught my attention and was from monstar315. They wanted to know if Harry would learn Seals from Sue Li and Ancient Runes from Lisa Turpin. Now that's actually a good idea. *rubs head* to be perfectly honest when I wrote in those I was just grasping for straws but seals could come in handy with the plot! Thanks for the idea haha! Also I'm sure all of you are curious about the Unicorn Blood, see when I added that in, it was on the spot because I knew it would be entirely difficult for Emma to break the curse without the fact of Regina being evil. So I decided to do something about it. You won't learn how but you'll see… I'm secretly planning a big project for Harry to do!**

**Anyways onwards to the story! This chapter let's see…. Harry will have his first History of Magic Class, He'll have Double Potions which will be fun to write, and afterwards he'll talk to Snape. I just can't wait till the Chapter in which Harry can explore the castle, which will probably be the next one. Anyways I'm rambling…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time, if I did then I would not be using Financial Aid to pay for College. Heck I wouldn't be getting Financial Aid.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 6**

The next morning was a hectic one. Why? Well heh let's just say Harry had a difficult time waking up Blaise and Draco. You see Blaise is what would be considered a deep sleeper. Draco on the other hand was one of those people who when you wake them up in the morning they would immediately go back to sleep after two minutes. So it pained Harry (not really, he actually got a kick out of it) to use a charm he had learned from his Charms book.

"_Aguamenti!" _He intoned with a wide smirk on his face.

Suddenly a jet of water came flying out of his wand and sprayed Draco first, making him jump up and shout, sputtering. Harry then aimed it at Blaise, and the same results were yielded.

"THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Draco yelled, standing up sopping wet.

Blaise didn't yell like Draco instead he directed a death glare at Harry.

"You guys said you wanted to come running with me. You both refused to get up so I resorted to magic." Harry said, trying to hold back his laughter.

The boys' response was to grumble and change their clothes. Harry blushed beet red when they stripped their boxers off as well.

"Don't strip naked in front of me!" Harry squeaked, his entire face red.

Draco and Blaise shared a look before they walked towards Harry.

"What's the matter?" Blaise started.

"Like what you see?" Draco Continued

Harry squeaked again and ran out of the dorm blushing even more, but growling when he hears their laughter behind him. When he reached the common room he saw Hermione dressed in track clothes waiting for them. You see, Hermione had asked if she could join because prior to Hogwarts she had too ran every day, Harry was glad to have someone help him coach the boys.

"Why are you blushing Harry." Hermione said with an amused tone and look on her face.

"Blaise and Draco stripped naked in front of me." He muttered.

This caused Hermione to raise her eyebrows at her in amusement.

"While I can see how it would make you blush, why does it affect you this much?" She asked.

Harry mumbled something that wasn't completely coherent to Hermione.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm gay alright!" Harry shouted, not realizing that Blaise and Draco were heading down the stairs at the moment.

Blaise and Draco stopped in their tracks and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Why does that matter at all Harry? You saw what happened last night with Terry so why should that be a problem." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"Because, I'm not completely out alright. I haven't told my mother nor my Aunt. You see the society that they came from are very isolated when it comes to certain things. They've never had interaction with homosexuals at all so the thought of it would never occur to them. I mean I think Henry my little brother knows but I'm not sure." Harry said, quite bitterly at first but softening up towards the end.

"I'm sure she won't be mad, and you should never hid who you are Harry. From the little time that I've known you, I've learnt that you're a wonderful person that deserves to be loved completely and unconditionally." She said.

Draco and Blaise decided to come down at that moment and hug Harry.

"Harry you don't need to burden everything by yourselves. We'll always be there for you, despite how, like Hermione said, little time we've known you." Draco said.

"Yeah so don't go all bitter on us! That's Draco's job!" Blaise said, getting whacked on the head by Draco.

This made Harry smile and break out into laughter.

"Thanks guys, I needed that." Harry said hugging them back.

He then pulled back and then casted another charm he had read about, the _Tempus Charm_. This charm told the time that it was currently according to the time zone you were in. The charm revealed that it was four thirty in the morning which meant that they would still have more than enough time to go running. From there they all headed outside. Hermione and Harry began to stretch which confused the other boys a lot.

"Honestly do any wizards exercise?" Hermione said with Harry scowling in agreement.

"No, why would we? We have magic." Was Draco's asinine reply which made both Harry and Hermione shake their heads and sigh.

"You wizards are so lazy! Now get to stretching!" Harry ordered them in a mock General voice.

Harry and Hermione had a feeling that Draco and Blaise wouldn't last long running and sadly that feeling was proved to be true. Not thirty minutes later did the boys end up on the ground panting and complaining as if they were dying.

"Come on! Hermione and I are doing better than you!" Harry mocked them.

"Hey! You guys have been at this longer than us!" Blaise groaned.

Draco was not available at the moment for a response as he was currently trying to catch his breath. After a bit more of running when the boys had caught their breath they went in and took their showers. After they were done they all headed down to the Great Hall to eat. Harry didn't get anything from Hedwig today, probably because his mother had sent a letter yesterday. After breakfast they all went to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Yesterday they had practiced turning matches into needles. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise managed it on the second time which earned them praise from McGonagall and ten points each. Today they were going over the spell again but she wanted them to go further this time. She wanted them to design the needle.

"Professor McGonagall, how do we do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Granger, five points to Ravenclaw. It is quite simple. When you cast the spell picture in your mind what you want it to look like. This will push your magic to shape it to your image. However you must concentrate." She instructed.

Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Harry started on this task and were having trouble with it at first. However Harry shouted in joy when he managed to do it. His voice was joined by Blaise, then Draco, then Hermione. McGonagall came over to them and gasped at their needles. Harry's needle was a beautiful gold and red and had a roaring lion on it. Hermione's was a gorgeous blue and bronze with a flying eagle on it. Blaise's was an eye-catching yellow and black needle with a homely badger standing. Lastly Draco's was an amazing green and silver that had a snake slithering around it.

"Perfect transfiguration! 20 points each to Ravenclaw! May I keep these to hand to the Heads of House?" She asked.

All four of them nodding with smiles on their faces. Soon the class ended and they headed to their first History of Magic Class. Hermione and Harry were extremely disappointed at it. Professor Binns was a horrible teacher. He droned on and on and only talked about the Goblin Rebellions really. Draco and Blaise however didn't seem disappointed rather they seemed like they expected it.

"You knew about this?" Hermione hissed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry growled.

Blaise and Draco held their hands up in surrender.

"I guess we kind of forgot." Draco said

"Yeah Binns is known by all halfbloods and purebloods and he's been here for quite some time." Blaise said.

This caused Hermione and Harry to groan in protest. Harry vowed to find a way to get rid of Binns by the end of this year. After that dreadfully boring class they headed off to charms, where they had fun with the _Spongify_ spell, a spell that made anything hit by it spongey and bouncy. Afterwards it was lunch time then it was Double Potions. Harry and Draco once again paired up as did Blaise and Hermione.

"Today class we are learning the Forgetfulness potion. Your instructions are on the board." Snape instructed.

The recipe called for two drops of River Lethe. That confused Harry, because he had never heard of the River Lethe in any of his mother's recipes. It also called for two Valerian sprigs, two measures of Standard Ingredient, and four mistletoe berries. His mother's recipe called for Ephedra; a dangerous herb alone that can cause memory loss, two Valerian sprigs; an herb that can cause sleep, two blueberries, and lastly two measures of crushed lavender. He grabbed those ingredients and began making the potion with Draco. Harry had him prepare the Valerian sprigs while he grounded the ephedra. He then added the ephedra then had Draco mix in the Valerian. The next step was to crush the blueberries and make sure the juice isn't lost and drop them into the cauldron. Lastly he poured the crushed lavender into the cauldron and the mixture turned a soft pale blue color. Snape approached them with a purplish potion in hand and watched as they filled two vials. Snape took one of the vials and drank it, his eye glazing over, and he then drunk the purplish potion.

"Perfectly done Mr. Potter. That was again perfectly done, thirty points to Ravenclaw." Snape said.

After that Harry and Draco waited for the class to end. When class ended Harry told them that he would meet up with them later. After they left Harry was left with Snape who motioned for him to sit.

"So Potter you wish to know about your birth mother." Snape stated as if it was a statement and not a question.

Harry nodded at this.

"Your mother and I grew up together as kids. I was the one who introduced her to the world of magic to be honest. I had caught her making flowers dance and heard her sister call her a freak. From there our friendship grew closer even as we entered Hogwarts. She was the kindest person you could ever meet. She would think of others before herself. She and I were best friends until an incident occurred in the later years. Listen Potter your father was not the nicest of men in his early years. He would torment other kids with cruel pranks that sometimes ended up with the victim in the Hospital Wing. One day he had pranked me to where I was extremely angry and had snapped at your mother calling her the worst word possible to say to her and it's safe to say that we were no longer friends after that."

"I'm pretty sure somewhere along the line she forgave you because from what told me about her sounds like she'd forgive you." Harry said.

"I do hope so… now off you go." Snape said with a sigh.

Harry then headed off to his dorm where his friends were. There he sat down to write the letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_The first two days of class have been amazing. I really love all the teachers here and the spells that we're learning. I actually used the recipes you taught me in potions class and the teacher praised me for it. He actually seems to really want to meet you. Other than that everything's going amazing. Oh that reminds me do you have any ways of banishing or exorcising a ghost? We have a ghost as a teacher for History of Magic and he makes it impossible to learn. He drones on and on. I would love it if you could tell me so we can get a new teacher and have this one move on. Hopefully everything goes well at home and you manage to convince Emma to believe. Oh! Gosh I'm forgetful today. I have something that a Centaur said would be extremely helpful to weakening the curse or getting rid of it. I have acquired freely given Unicorn Blood. You know how powerful that stuff is compared to forcibly taken blood. Anyways love you!_

_Sincerely, Your Loving Son,_

_Harry Cora Potter-Mills (Mills-Potter just sounds too weird mom)_

_P.S. hopefully you got Henry to go to sleep easily, you know how difficult it is without me._

With that done Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg as she was waiting for him by the window. Hedwig then took off towards Storybrook, knowing it's going to be a long flight. However it won't be that long because Harry learned that Magical owls fly a whole load faster than non-magical owls. Harry once again checked the time and saw it was nine o clock so he went off to bed.

**Sorry this is short. It was really difficult to write because of how little there was to write about. Next chapter should be much longer considering Harry's going to do some exploring and secrets are going to be revealed. Plus Harry's going to also end up doing research but not at the library. Review please! I feed off of your reviews!**


	7. Magic of the Past

**Rawr! Early update for everyone! I figured I should update mostly because this chapter is happiness. Truly it is. A lot of things are shown in this chapter that are done a lot in other Harry Potter fanfics but it's done for a reason. Harry will make progress on the idea to help ease the curse. Now for the most part Harry will be without Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen. Anyways onward with the story and for future reference my rhyming sucks. Oh and I know Herbology is missing in the schedule. That wasn't a mistake on my part as it's going to show up in Second Year. I've made it to where students don't have Herbology in their first year as a class but do have to study it on their own. This is because I've considered it's awfully dangerous to have students dealing with magical plants early in the years. However when it comes to them storming the third floor they'll know how to deal with the plants because of the fact that they're Ravenclaws and would love to try anything. Also fair warning for when we get into book two. Luna will definitely appear as she is the same year as Ginny. Ginny will also be with the 'Golden Quartet' (They'll get a better name trust me) Luna will be powerful with everyone else because I love her. So, so far part of Harry's group is going like this**

**Year 1: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise**

**Year 2: Harry, Draco Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Luna**

**Year 3: No change.**

**I shan't reveal anything else because I learned that you guys love surprises! So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time as sad as it may be.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 7**

By the weekend the whole process of Hogwarts had become a routine to Harry and his friends. They would get up around four in the morning, get into their workout clothes, run around the outside of Hogwarts, go back to the common room and shower, go to breakfast, go to classes, go to lunch, go to classes, free time, then bed. Harry would have deemed the entire process dull if it wasn't for the things they were learning. Now on the day after Harry sent the letter he had received a reply from his mother that read:

_Dear son,_

_I am glad to hear that you are having quite a wonderful time at school. I am quite surprised though that their recipes are much more different than ours then again, different world, different magic, so it isn't that hard to believe I guess. I might just send you the Family Grimoire on Potions so you could show your potions teacher. Though if I do so please keep him away from the much more dastardly potions. You may show him some of the Darker[1] potions though but only the ones that aren't as severe and dangerous. Now Henry… he was a pain to get to sleep especially since he asked for sugar that night _(At this Harry winced because giving Henry sugar was a really bad idea.)_But beside that I managed to get him to sleep. Now what's this about a ghost? Well I'd have to search but I do believe we have a ritual, well it's actually just a chant really, that exorcises ghosts and sends them on to the afterlife. The issue is you need four speakers but you fill that requirement with your friends quite easily. Well anyways that's about all, I do hope you write again soon because everybody loves hearing from you. And yes I do reword everything a bit differently so they don't think you're crazy. Anyways_

_With all the love in the world_

_Your Mother,_

_Regina Mills the "Dark" Queen_

_P.S. I figured you'd get a chuckle out of that last bit._

Harry was really happy that he got the letter and happier that his mother did have a way to get rid of Professor Binns. And indeed Harry did laugh at the last part as it was an ongoing joke between them. Since today was Saturday Harry had something planned on his own. He was planning on exploring the entirety of the castle so he wouldn't get lost and also so he could find secret passages as well. With this being said Harry departed from his friends. Now see Harry was really determined to find something interesting. So with this he started around the seventh floor and decided to work downward. It was actually here that started his journey because he was near a tapestry of a person trying to teach trolls to dance. You see this specific area had something special by it. However the only way to open that special thing was to pace in front of the wall three times thinking of something specific. That was exactly what Harry was doing but it was completely unintentional. At the time he was thinking of how he was going to get around the entire castle without getting lost and suddenly a wooden door appeared on the wall. He was curious and opened the door and he was met with a room that had a massive table in the middle and on that table was a gigantic map that detailed all of Hogwarts. Harry smiled at this and was wondering how he was going to carry it around when the map shrunk to a handheld size. Harry vowed to explore the room later and all of its possibilities but for now he was off to go look around. From the room Harry looked at the map for anything interesting. There was a room on the floor by the Ravenclaw Tower that was glowing blue and for some odd reason drew Harry's attention. Harry in a daze, walked down to that area. When he got there it was odd because the area was completely bare and a dead end. Harry however in his daze touched the wall at the dead end and felt a prick on his finger and yanked his hand back. He saw blood on the wall and saw it fade into the bricks. Suddenly the bricks moved inward and rearranged themselves into an archway. Harry walked through it and was met with a massive library that had three floors to it. Harry proceeded to look down one of the aisles and he couldn't at all see the end. Harry had a new phrase that he had learned from Draco that perfectly fit this situation at the moment.

"Morgana's saggy tit!" Harry swore but was met with a female voice.

"Morgana as far as I knew of her, and I knew a lot as she was my student, did not have saggy tits." The voice said chuckling.

Harry immediately turned around and was met face to face with a portrait of a woman. The woman had long dark black hair and dark blue eyes, the features of her face giving her a very Scottish look.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My, my, my, the world must have forgotten how I've looked. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts and you, you must be my heir for that is the sole way you would be able to get in here alone." The women, now identified as Rowena Ravenclaw spoke.

"You're _the_ Rowena Ravenclaw?! It's amazing to meet you! Though I don't know much about you, as our history books gloss over you and the other Founders. Speaking of other Founders do they have their own portraits?" Harry asked, as he was a Ravenclaw, it was in his nature to want to learn more.

"The other Founders do have portraits of their own but they're in their special rooms." Rowena said with a pensive look on her face.

Rowena then proceeded to focus on Harry before she suddenly broke out into laughter. This shocked Harry and confused him because he had no clue as to why the Founder had broken out into laughter.

"Oh my! It seems like I've won the bet I had made with the other Founders. You see before we all died we had a bet. Well actually to be honest I made the bet and the other Founders denied it would happen. The bet was one on what the combination of Founders would the school's heir be. I had bet that it would be mine and Salazar's which Salazar vehemently denied it. Godric said it would be his and Helga's, Helga, always the modest one, said Godric's and Salazar's which we all laughed at because there was no way that the two's descendants would ever get along. Salazar, not believing that it would be a descendant of his, said mine and Godric's. Please as if that dumbass' descendant would be able to impress one of mine." Rowena explained, scowling at the end.

To Harry it seemed as if the Founders were family but wait that couldn't be true as Salazar had left them.

"Wait how were you all still friends when you were dying, it was said that Salazar left you guys because of a dispute over whether or not mundaneborns should attend."

"Oh that posh? Trust me, Godric and Salazar did fight a lot but that was because they were blood bonded brothers. You have to see with reason as to Salazar's beliefs. He didn't want to exclude mundaneborns as that would be extremely hypocritical of him considering he was a mundaneborn himself. He was the sole childe of a Muggle King and Queen, actually to be truly honest you know them as they are considered fiction in the mundane world." Rowena said with a testing look as if she was seeing if her heir was smart enough to figure it out.

Suddenly Harry gasped as he realized who she was talking about.

"Salazar Slytherin was the heir of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere?! Wait why didn't that show up on my inheritance?!" Harry said in utter shock.

"Oh that? It's because the Inheritance Test only shows Magical Inheritance not mundane. You see back then if you were a mundaneborn you could start over with a new name and last name. However they generally only chose this if they're parents rejected them but Salazar's parents didn't. He was widely accepted by them because of their good friend Merlin as you know. However he was encouraged by Merlin to have a secondary identity as he did so that people didn't come after his family like others did to Merlin. So with that Gwydre Pendragon became Salazar Slytherin."

Harry reveled in this information and suddenly had a thought that he remembered from the information about the Enchanted Forest.

"Wait! Did Salazar mention that Camelot was held in another realm, just like Avalon?! Also was that realm called the Enchanted Forest?" Harry said, hoping he can get information about the Enchanted Forest.

"Why yes… how do you know that? Nobody but the four of us knew that." Rowena said now thoroughly confused at this situation.

Harry then took a breath and sat down in a chair near the painting.

"That's because my mother comes from that realm. My mother was the Evil Queen, Regina. Though she's not evil anymore."

"Wait? Regina? I know of her as the Founders had occasionally visited the realm. I didn't know she had become the Evil Queen. She was such a smart and kind woman and I always had fun debating with her." Rowena said with a teary eyed look on her face as if she was remembering good times.

"You knew my mother? Why did she never mention you?" Harry said with a somewhat betrayed look.

"Calm down little one, she probably didn't tell you because she didn't want to remember the friends she had lost. She probably thought that we were from a completely different realm than this." Rowena said, calming Harry down.

Harry instantly froze, as he imagined what would happen if he lost the friends he had here. Despite the small amount of time he had been with them he was thoroughly attached to them. It would have devastated him if he had lost them. He sighed and sat up straight, deciding to move on. This was also partly because he was curious as to how he was Rowena's heir because if he recalled Rowena's daughter Helena Ravenclaw had died without child. So he decided to voice his concerns.

"Ah that, actually Helena did have a child it was done in secret so our enemies wouldn't find out. I was thoroughly and rightly mad when she ran away leaving me to raise her child." She said with a wistful look on her face.

Rowena and Harry continued to talk for a while until Harry had decided to ask another question.

"So how would I be able to get into Godric's and Helga's rooms if I say wanted to reunite your four paintings?"

"Well mine and Salazar's were the only ones requiring blood to be truly honest. Godric's required, ah well a leap of faith, which to be honest perfectly fit him because of his tendency to jump into situations so just go looking for the highest places. Helga's should be the easiest because she wanted anyone worthy to be able to do it with the smallest of injury, ever the Healer her, so you should be able to find it in the dungeons. Salazar's let's see…. Haha! His area is located in a girl's bathroom! That ghost Moaning Myrtle nonetheless!" She said breaking out into laughter as she said the last bit.

Harry giggled a bit at that as well as it would be embarrassing for any male to go into the girl's bathroom. Harry got up and looked at the almost infinite amount of books.

"Hey would there be any books in here on Memory Curses, curses as in a spell that affects a large amount of people rather than the curse spell that just affects one person." Harry asked, hoping he could find something.

Rowena thought for a bit before having an epiphany.

"Aha! Try the second floor there should be a shelf of blue and black books. There's one in the middle row that has rituals that are used for breaking curses." Rowena said with a smile on her face.

Harry hurried up and went to that area of the library and found the shelf. He looked and found the book and pulled it off and went to a table and opened it. He had to skim the book as it was such a big book. He finally then found the area that he was looking for and read it.

_Memory curses are an extremely difficult and special type of curse. This is because unlike the Memory Charm, it can affect a large amount of people rather than an individual. Also it is special because it is very difficult to break them and to break them requires five strong witches or wizards. It also requires ingredients that are almost near impossible to get! The other reason they are difficult to break is because they generally have other curses tied into them that can manipulate the victim's behaviour. The ritual required to break it needs to be done perfectly lest something terrible happening. These are the following ingredients required for the ritual that must be done on surrounding the area containing the curse._

_A vial of Unicorn's Blood Willingly Given_

_Four Strands of Thestral Hair _

_Acromantula Venom Willingly Given_

_Centaur Arrow Willingly Given_

_Blood of the one Who Cast the Curse_

_Vial of Basilisk Venom_

_Vial of Phoenix Tears_

_NOTE: IT IS BEST TO DO THIS RITUAL WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF FELIX FELICIS _

The passage went on to explain what would have to be done in the ritual. Overall Harry was astounded and had no clue as to how to get the items. He had the Unicorn blood but he had no clue how he would get Thestral hair, especially since he hasn't seen anything die yet. Also there were some he were confused on.

"Rowena where would I get the Basilisk venom or the Phoenix tears?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Quite simple, the Basilisk venom can be acquired from Salazar's familiar in his Chambers and the Phoenix tears from the current Headmaster's familiar Fawkes." Rowena replied.

With that Harry was determined to do this. He had no clue how he would get a fifth witch or wizard because he was sure that his mother couldn't participate as she was the one who casted the spell. From there Harry left the library, promising to come back with others later on, and then went to go start his search for Salazar's chambers.

**OOF Sorry it's so short but um well it's because I want to separate the two and I got bored about halfway through and I have a really short attention span. Anyways I hope you seriously enjoyed it! Review please!**


	8. Magic of Familiars

**Effing HELL! You guys are getting this chapter early because I couldn't read anything after I just finished reading a Masterpiece Harry/Draco slash. It wasn't purely focused on the relationship! I'm suggesting Life Renovations and its sequel Life Agendas and then the sequel of that Life Crusades! It made me fall in love with every single one of the characters and has cemented a lot of my ideas for this story. So it's safe to say I'm in post-book-finishing bliss. So! In this chapter Harry heads to the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid's hut, and some other places that I will think of on the spot. Seriously guys you don't realize how much of this stuff is thought of up on the spot that King Arthur stuff was an example but it led to some good things! Now I believe in the next chapter it'll skim over a few weeks until Halloween. Mostly because not many important things happened in between. Sure the broom incident was one of them but Harry's not going to become Seeker in this story, purely because he sees it as pointless (go hardcore Ravenclaw) That does not mean he won't fly. Also much later in the series when we get around year 6-7 something very big will happen to Harry. If any of you can get what I'm talking about through reasoning then I'll love you forever! Anywho… ON WITH THE STORY OF STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I lack proper authorization to say that I own Harry Potter and Once Upon A Time.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 8**

Despite the fact that Harry had only been in the school for a week he knew where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was. That was how much she was talked about, especially by the Prefects who she spied on while they were taking baths in the Prefects' Bath. Now Harry had nothing against her but anyone who derived pleasure by being a Peeping Tom, or in her case a Peeping Sally, was someone he didn't want to know at all, regardless of how important they are or how strong they are. So with this being all said he proceeded to walk down to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom with trepidation. When he arrived he arrived sneakily, attempting to not be seen by the perverted ghost. He looked around and saw that the cost was clear and he went to where he would expect the entrance to be, the center of the room. He wandered around the center sinks until he found a sink that had a snake carved into it. Suddenly Harry let out a syllabic hiss.

"_Open"_ He hissed, and was met with a sudden sound.

The top of the sinks levitated off and the sink started moving inwards before sinking down into the ground. Harry then stepped forward and saw it was a long way down and was supposed to be a slide. Harry really wasn't in the mood for this so he decided to try something

"_Stairs_" He hissed aloud, hoping it would bring forth an eminent result.

A result it did bring forth. Suddenly the walls of the pipe jutted outward and formed a spiraling staircase down into the darkness. Harry then proceeded to walk down the staircase. This took a few minutes but soon he was met with a dungeon-like hallway. It was immaculately clean and free of dust leading Harry to believe that there was some form of preservation charm on the area. As he proceeded he took note of the structure and was awed because he knew that Salazar Slytherin had to have built it all by himself which made it a feat in of itself. He was soon met with a metal door that was locked into place by metal snakes. Harry felt as if the solution was the same with the sinks so he repeated the command and immediately another metal snake started to snake out of a hole and slither along the outside, unlocking each snake as it went. The door then opened up revealed an amazingly built chamber made entirely of black granite. He proceeded to walk forward, the torches on the sides lighting up as he went. When he reached the end he was met with a giant face statue that he assumed was Salazar. He was trying to rack his brain for a way to open the statue before something Rowena had told him hit him

(Flashback)

"You know Salazar was always vain when he was drunk, and I wouldn't put it past him to have been drunk when designing his Chamber." She said with a snort at the idea of Salazar drunk.

"What do you think he would have chosen for a password for anything?" Harry asked.

"Hah! Probably chose the phrase he always used when he was drunk and thought he was speaking Parseltongue to snakes. _Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_ or some tripe like that. Seriously if his ego was any bigger his head would explode." She said, making both of them burst out into laughter.

(Flashback End)

Harry then proceeded to take a deep breath and then took some tentative steps forward towards the statue and then spoke.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, Greats of the Hogwarts Four_." Harry hissed and to his shock the statue started to open up.

"She was right, such an egotistical bastard." He said as he then proceeded into the statue.

It opened up to an open chamber and Harry was in shock as he spotted something on the right side. It was a gigantic, probably 60 foot long, Basilisk. This was probably Salazar's serpent and his prized familiar. He then cautiously approached the Basilisk and in a moment of courage began to pat its head. A minute later the snake stirred and Harry looked away.

"_Why did you stop? It felt so nice._" The snake hissed in what appeared to be a pouty tone.

"_I was a bit afraid. I wasn't sure of how you'd act after roughly a thousand years. Your beautiful you know?" _Harry hissed, the compliments making the snakepractically exude pride.

"_Why thank you for noticing, you know you don't have to avoid my eyes. I'd only kill you if I wanted to. Also it has been very lonely but I'm glad you're here, I've lost my son." _The snake said, its voice now definitely designating that it was a female.

"_I'm sorry about your son. I promise I will attempt to find him whenever I have the time. But first I must know what such a beautiful lady is called."_ Harry said, and he was damn sure that he saw a smile on the Basilisk.

"_My name is Calithea, my old Master said it meant Beautiful Goddess. I agree with him on that. However that's in the past for I pick you to be my new master." _She said with a happy look as she suddenly started shrinking until she was up in the air in a portable size and landed around Harry's neck.

"_Wait does this mean you're claiming yourself as my familiar?" _Harry asked with a very confused and vexed look on his face that seemed to be appearing a lot lately.

This time the snake only just nodded and soon fell asleep around Harry's neck. Harry then sighed and decided to progress forwards to find Salazar's portrait. The back chamber seemed like it was designed to be a living place and it more than likely was. Harry saw in one room a fully function kitchen that seemed to have upgraded with the times, and in another a luxurious dining room. Soon he came upon a library and chortled when he saw that Salazar's portrait was in here and he was asleep.

"Honestly what's with the Founders and libraries." Harry muttered.

This seemed to have woken up Salazar as he spoke soon after that

"Trust me you won't find Rocks-for-brains' portrait in a library. The only reason Rowena's and mine are in libraries is because we value knowledge. Godric's would be in a sparring room and Helga's an infirmary or plant room. With the fact that you know that Rowena's is in a library then you're her heir. Damn I lost the bet." Salazar scowled at the idea that he lost the bet with Rowena which in itself made Harry giggle.

Salazar then looked at Harry and saw Calithea wrapped around his neck and smiled.

"I see you have acquired a familiar in the form of Calithea. I was afraid that she would never move on from me. So out of curiosity where are you going to put our portraits, assuming that you are going to move us."

"Well I was actually thinking of putting you guys in the Great Hall so you could interact with all the other students." Harry said, as he really hadn't thought of it much.

Salazar nodded in agreement and they soon descended into a conversation. It ranged from things like how much the mundane world had changed to other things like accomplishments in potions. However Salazar got a chuckle out of Harry's daily schedule.

"No fencing? No Herbology? Godric and Helga would have heart attacks. I can understand fencing but why not on the Herbology?" Salazar said mirth evident in his eyes.

"I guess it's because they wanted the first year students to be able to have free time on the weekend because otherwise they'd feel we'd crash. I can see the argument in that and stuff but it makes it harder to study it all by ourselves. However the Herbology teacher said we're free to come down at any time to teach us during the weekends." Harry explained.

Salazar nodded at this, understanding the reasoning as well as he had once taught at Hogwarts and saw the difficulties that the first years went through even if they were a pureblood or halfblood. The conversation continued on until Harry casted a _Tempus_ charm to check the time, seeing that it was approaching lunch he decided to leave and promise to visit later and headed to lunch. When he got to lunch he was bombarded with questions from his friends.

"Calm down guys I've been exploring and have found amazing places that I'd love to show you guys later." Harry said.

For Harry this was the moment of truth as he cast silencing charms so only the four of them could hear each other. He had decided to tell them the truth of his family.

"Guys can I trust you not to tell anyone of what I'm about to tell you?" Harry asked but did not get the reply he expected.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"I, Blaise Adrian Zabini,"

"Do hereby swear"

"Do hereby swear"

"Do hereby swear"

"To never speak to others that know not of what Harry James Potter is to say."

"To never speak to others that know not of what Harry James Potter is to say."

"To never speak to others that know not of what Harry James Potter is to say."

With that spoken all three were surrounded by light before it dissipated. Harry was utterly shocked at their devotion for him and made him love them even more.

"Thank you guys." He said with a smile before he began to explain the entire situation.

They were shocked about it but they didn't turn against Harry, if anything they were further situated with him. They agreed one hundred percent to do the ritual Soon Lunch ended and they were firm in the decision to go with him to the groundskeeper's hut. When they got to the hut they could tell that someone was in there because of the smoke coming from the hut. Harry proceeded to knock on the door which was met with barking and a gruff voice.

"Back! Back Fang!" The voice yelled, them hearing the sound of claws gracing the floor.

The door was promptly opened and they were met with the tall man that had led them to the castle, Hagrid, if Harry remembered correctly.

"Ah young Harry come in, bring your friends with you!" He said, ushering them in.

Minutes later Hagrid served them tea and asked them what they were doing here.

"Well we wanted to know where we could get the following ingredients. Acromantula venom and Thestral hair? We need it for something my mother needs but the thing is the venom has to be willingly given." Harry said explaining.

At first Hagrid would have definitely said no but he saw the look in Harry's face that basically said that it was needed big time so he relented.

"You will never get the Acromantula Venom willingly from the nest inside the forest. I however can so just leave that to me. Thestral will be hard because I haven't seen death either despite being in the last Wizarding War. However I can try, what is this stuff for?" Hagrid said, his accent blurring some of the words together.

"It's for a ritual to undo a curse." Harry said, figuring that much wouldn't hurt to tell.

From that Hagrid nodded and they talked for a little while, before it was time to head to dinner. Harry knew that this plan was going to work perfectly and hopefully it doesn't backfire.

**And that's a wrap this one was a bit difficult cause my internet kept cutting in and out. However I hope the next one to be longer because it's the Halloween chapter! From there on out it will blur together the days as it goes from Halloween to Christmas to the Dragon Incident to the Detention and so forth. Anyways review please!**


	9. Magic of Elemental Magic

**Welcome my devout readers! I know it's been a long time since I've submitted a chapter but like any of us who peruse this website you know it's very freaking easy to get distracted. I've been reading a lot of Harry/Draco and Snape/Harry fics recently mostly because those relationships tug at my heartstrings… and they have wonderful humor. So anyways I'm sitting here (well actually laying on my back) eating Skittles, Mixed Berry Applesauce, and Superman ice cream and writing this chapter. This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Halloween! Though a fair warning in this story Halloween by wizards will be referred to as Samhain. Also Harry's first talk with Dumbles! Now Dumbledore won't be evil in this story but rather um… stubborn but he's a Gryffindor for Pete's Sake. ALSO! This is a heads up that will be big in this chapter. Wizards and Witches in this Realm can apparate past the curse's barrier as the Curse's magic is weak against the time-space magic of Apparition despite the fact that the curse occupies both time and space due to the fact that it is an entirely different kind of magic. OOF Well um onto the chapter. God I hope I can pull this out of nothing. *Shot***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time at all the only thing I own is the ideas in my head.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 9**

The days went by faster than Harry would have expected. To be truly honest he thought it would feel like forever but it felt quick. Harry spent his time with his friends and occasionally the two Founders. The time that he had introduced them to Rowena first was highly hilarious. Hermione squeaked and fainted, Draco was stuttering the entire time, Blaise sadly just raised an eyebrow. True to their Ravenclaw selves after that they scoured the library for various books but a lot of them confused the quartet, only because most of them were advanced magic. Harry had the most understanding of the four because of his training by his mother which encompassed mostly Rituals, Potions, Spells, and such. So the parts Harry was intensely confused on were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Musical Magic, basically anything that this world had that the other didn't. Harry had to drag a frothing Hermione from the Divination section, because she was ranting about the fraudulency of such a subject, Harry had to somewhat agree with her. Now Divination he completely understood, but as he learned from his mother that Prophecies and telling the future can be very iffy and generally depend on the person. She told him there were rarely such things as True Prophecies. True Prophecies were only given when there was going to be a change in the Realms of Existence that would affect everything on a Grand Scale. The last time one was given was over five thousand years ago. True Prophecies would always come true no matter the circumstance unlike False Prophecies, or what most people call them Self-fulfilled prophecies. Self-fulfilled prophecies would only become set in motion if a particular individual who the prophecy was written about had believed in the prophecy. It would practically kick start the prophecy and make it come true. However if a person disregarded it the prophecy would not come true. Now Seers on the other hand are a different story. Seers, his mother had told him with a sad face, have a trying life as they are forced to see every possible route that a person can take, this can lead to extreme mental pain if they can't hold it but if they can it can alter their sight. What happens is that it forces them to be able to see between Realms and see the creatures and beings of other realms. This tended to make them seem insane and stuff. So it's safe to say that Harry's whole view of Divination was skewed. Anyways from that day on Harry and the gang usually spent their weekends in Rowena's Library as it was the perfect place to study. Harry didn't want to introduce them to Salazar's Chamber until it was comfortable as it wasn't as comfortable as Rowena's Library which despite the fact it was in a stone castle it had lush carpets everywhere and cushy seats that made it relaxing to sit in there. Rowena had later explained that despite how strict History made her look she loved coming in here and curling up with a good book like anyone else. There was one other thing that happened a few days before Halloween. You see Harry had been exploring what the Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff's Head of House Professor Sprout had told him to be the old plant area before they had gotten the greenhouses. He wanted to see if there were any seeds that he could take and send back to his mother. However what he was not expecting was the ground beneath him to collapse.

"AH!" Harry screamed as he fell down through the hole, and felt like he was falling for a long time, and landed on soft grass which accredited to him thankfully not breaking anything

Harry groaned in pain and got up, dusting his robes off. He proceeded to look around and saw that he was in gigantic room that seemed to be endless and have an artificial sun! What was even more shocking was the environment! It was practically a forest, surrounded by trees and plants of various breeds from all over the world!

"I was wondering when you'd find my Underground World." The voice spoke, with a Welsh twinge to it.

Harry immediately turned and was met with a portrait of a stocky woman, wearing a brown dress, with red hair, and blue eyes. Harry immediately deemed this woman to be Helga Hufflepuff as she spoke as if she was expecting him.

"You're Helga Hufflepuff aren't you? What do you mean by Underground World? I mean I'd understand if you meant Underground Forest." Harry said with a curious and pensive look on his face.

"It's my Underground World because there aren't just plants in here you know. There are also hundreds of breeds of animals and Magical Beings in here, living in perfect harmony. This entire place acts as an ecological system on its own. Heck! This room has developed enough to have its own weather! I dare say it was my greatest creation if I do say so myself." Helga said proudly.

This left Harry gaping as he knew this was powerful elemental magic at its best. In order to create just the artificial sun in the other realm you needed a hundred magic beings in order to do it. He was awed at how powerful the Founders were.

"What Magical Beings and animals do you have in here and just how did you make this room?" He asked, really curious, causing Helga to smile excitedly at him.

"Oh! I'd love to tell you! Now this all had started when I realized that the Magical Beings were being treated horribly! So I vowed to make a place where they would have peace. So with that said, I begun this project with Rowena's help as she was immensely intelligent when it came to magical architecture. She designed the construct of the room, which was meant to be the size of Great Britain. Now before you ask how that happened well it's simple…. Dimensional Magic. She basically linked the room to another dimension which allowed it to lay on top of this one and still be able to interact with it. So basically this room is here but not here at the same time. I was the one who designed the forest, the lake, and environment and brought in the Magical Beings and animals. Though it was a slow process because first I had to get the animals that the Beings would eat, rabbits, foxes, and in the Vampires' case blood tigers which are a special type of tiger whose blood to Vampires taste like human blood. Though what's even more interesting is that these tigers while aggressive only eat a special magical plant called iron-grass. Then I brought in the Magical Creatures, first the Centaurs, then the Vampires, then the Veela, then the Werewolves, then Merfolk, and so on and so forth. Now granted they are permitted to leave whenever they want through a portal that all four of us Founders created but most of them don't want to. This is also how we get new Beings in here. You however fell through the ceiling… which needs to be fixed because now it looks like there's a hole in the sky." Helga explained, deadpanning at the end.

"This is all amazing! You must be immensely powerful to have even made this! It's funny because you're heralded as the weakest of the Four because of the fact that you only really taught Herbology." Harry said, in total giddiness.

"Just Herbology?! PAH! I did nothing of the such; sure I loved Herbology to the ends of the world but that was not the only thing I taught! I taught Potions alongside Salazar, Elemental Magic, and Ancient Runes alongside Rowena; though in our day they were called Modern and Ancient Runes because some of the runes you guys call ancient now were just popping up in our era. The only Ancient Runes were the Egyptian and Babylonian runes. I was also the resident Healer, my skills saving the two idiots Salazar and Godric when they got into their occasional brotherly spats. Speaking of spats, want to hear an embarrassing story?" She said, getting mischievous at the end.

"Sure!" Harry said, wondering what she was going to say.

"Okay so one of the times I had to patch the two up they had got into like I said one of their daily spats. Rowena came into the Hospital Wing dragging the two by their ears. Godric was flashing pink in the gaudiest clothes with bruises everywhere while Salazar was completely transformed into a female and had cuts all over him, well her at the time! I had then asked them how in the world they ended up like this. They refused to say so I asked Rowena. It turns out that they had got in a fight over who's the manliest. This prompted them to start transfiguring everything that the other had. Somehow knives and hammers had gotten involved and that was where the bruises and cuts came from. Though I am to this day curious on why Godric knows everything about the female anatomy." She said laughing at the end.

This caused Harry to break out into laughter and tears.

"They really got into such a pointless fight? Who cares who's the manliest?" He said still laughing.

"Yes! Rowena and I made that point countless times but they said it's a guy thing!" She said chuckling.

"I'm a guy and I don't understand. Oh by the way how do I repair the ceiling?" Harry said shaking his head.

"Just cast a _Reparo_ at it, the magic hasn't broken, just the ceiling. _Reparo_ normally doesn't work on dirt and grass but in this case it does because of the magic that's woven into it." She instructed.

Harry casted the spell and watched in awe as the ceiling began to repair itself. Afterwards Harry bid Helga goodbye and he headed towards where the portal was. When Harry walked through he was transported into an alley of Hogsmeade. After that he walked back to school.

The next big thing to happen was on Halloween. They had a roughly good start of the day until Charms. That day's Charms was spent on the Levitation Charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and with the Gryffindors. The quartet didn't use the spell until they had the pronunciation right and the movement right. When that was done they all did it together on the count of three.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" All four intoned loudly.

Instantly the four feathers started to float in the air. Professor Flitwick squeaked and clapped happily.

"Fifteen points each to Ravenclaw for a perfect and amazing casting!" He said, happiness clearly in his voice.

They spent the rest of the hour helping other but one red-haired freckled student was being very rude to Hermione as she was trying to help him.

"Honestly! Stop waving your wand like that you're going to poke someone's eye out! Secondly you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa not LevioSA!" She said getting immensely frustrated with this one.

Sadly or fortunately depending on how you looked at it class ended soon after that. However what irked Harry was what the redhead said afterwards.

"She's such an annoying know-it-all and a mudblood! It's amazing that she even has friends!" The redhead scathingly said.

Hermione caught this and tears formed at her eyes as she ran off in tears. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were pissed off right now. All three of them grabbed the redhead and pushed him up against the wall.

"You just insulted one of my friends and made her run off. If you ever do that again I will personally rip your heart out." Harry said in pure anger.

"HA! You can't rip my heart out! That's impossible!" The idiotic redhead shouted.

Harry glared at the kid who was increasingly getting on his nerves before he gripped at where the heart would be and pushed in causing the boy to scream in pain. Harry held his fingers around the organ and ripped it out. In Harry's hand now was a glowing red object that seemed to thrum like the beat of a heart.

"Wh-what's that?!" The boy shouted in fear.

"This is your heart, with it I can do a lot of things; kill you, make you do anything, or my favorite that I discovered years ago; make you feel excruciating pain." Harry said in a dark voice.

Blaise and Draco were a little bit afraid of Harry at the moment but they were also grateful that he would be willing to go to such an extreme for them.

"I swear I won't do it again!" The boy shouted.

"You better not." Harry said, shoving the object back into the boy.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise then ran off to go find Hermione. They found her in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor, crying.

"Come on Hermione we took care of that boy for you." Harry said calmingly.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Hermione asked, her mind going to the first thing that came up when the words 'took care of' were brought up.

"No but Harry did cause him some pain. Now come on out and let's go to the Halloween feast." Draco said, coaxing her out.

Hermione unlocked the door and Blaise was the one to catch her as she stumbled out. Suddenly however the four smelled something really strong and disgusting. Harry however knew what this was from his mother's teachings.

"Get back! It's a troll!" He yelled as a giant ugly looking creature walked into the bathroom, holding a large club.

They all backed up trying not to get caught but it was a fruitless decision as the troll began to swing the club at them, destroying the stalls and sinks. They were dodging this for a while as Harry was trying to come up with a plan. However it was Blaise who finally came up with a plan.

"Guys! Get in a Diamond Formation around the troll and get ready to cast _Bombarda_!" Blaise ordered,

They followed this order and surrounded the troll, pointing their wands at it.

"NOW!" Blaise shouted as the troll started to swing its club.

"_BOMBARDA!_" They shouted, a giant explosion hitting the troll, knocking it to the ground, still alive.

"Harry! Its heart!" Blaise yelled.

Harry quickly ran up to the troll and pushed his hand into the troll's chest, but he didn't see that the teachers were there now. He then ripped out the troll's heart but everyone saw that it was still alive. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, now realizing they were here, who had a hard look on his face and then crushed the heart, it crumbling into dust as the troll ceased to live.

Professor McGonagall walked up to them with a stern look on her face.

"What were you children doing in here?!" She shouted.

"A red haired first year from Gryffindor called Hermione some really, really bad things which prompted her to run off. We didn't know there was a troll until it came in." Draco explained.

This prompted McGonagall to shake her head and sigh, mumbling about someone named Ronald Weasley.

"I'll take twenty five points from Gryffindor and give him detention for the rest of the month with Filch, for endangering a student." She said.

Dumbledore then came up and told Harry to follow him to his office. Blaise had an idea of what was going to happen and ran off to the dorms.

Harry followed Dumbledore and they were brought before a gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon." Dumbledore said and the Gargoyle jumped aside.

They walked up the spiraling stairs and was met with a room with moving portraits, silver instruments, a desk, and a bird perch. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down as he sat in his desk chair.

"Where have you been the past years Harry?" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice.

This immediately ticked Harry off, the man was using his first name even though he didn't know him and was attempting to pull a grandfather act over him.

"Firstly, it's Mr. Potter-Mills or Mr. Mills to you. Secondly drop the grandfather act I know that it's fake. Lastly it's none of your damn business." Harry said.

"I beg to differ Harry I am your Magical Guardian so I deserve to know." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that pissed Harry off even further.

"Magical Guardian? Hah! Sorry but you are not. My mother is both my non-magical and Magical Guardian. Once again! It is Mr. Mills to you!" Harry said angrily.

Dumbledore was about to say something before there was an explosion at the bottom of the stairs and suddenly the door burst open, with someone he did not recognize coming barging in. Harry however did as he got up and ran to the woman embracing her.

"Mother!" Harry exclaimed hugging her tight.

Regina smiled at her son and hugged him back, kissing him on the forehead. She then stood full stature, facing Dumbledore, looking very intimidating.

"What in the world caused you to allow a troll into this school!?" She yelled at the man.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Dumbledore said, that infernal twinkle still in his eyes.

"I am Regina Mills, Harry's Mother by Magic." Regina said with a smirk.

This disturbed Dumbledore because that meant that he couldn't have complete control over the boy. However he needed to push to learn what kind of magic that was.

"Well your son ripped the heart out of the troll and crushed it. That's very dark magic." Dumbledore said.

"Dark? So? You don't understand anything do you? Dark magic and Light Magic are neither inherently good nor inherently evil! It's just you British folk that believe that!" Regina argued, remembering the tiny argument she had with Merlin before she made him see her way.

"You don't understand anything. Dark magic is evil because it feeds on emotions." Dumbledore said in a 'You are stupid and I'm immensely smarter than you' tone which enraged Regina.

"Light magic feeds on emotions too! What do you think is needed to cast them?! DESIRE AND HOPE!" She yelled at the man, who had pissed her off.

She then promptly turned around and gently grabbed Harry by the hand. Regina then proceeded to walk out of the office with Harry.

"That was amazing mother! How did you get here?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"Simple, your friends helped me. Blaise sent me a letter with a really fast bird that told me all that was going on, and inside of it was what he told me was a portkey. The portkey was made by Hermione and Draco, though apparently Draco had to instruct Hermione on how to make one. However I will have to go home after I drop you off at your dorms because I left Henry at home without supervision." She said.

Harry and his mother talked for a while until they reached the dorms.

"I'll see you at the Holidays, also I found the book that might help you exorcise your teacher. I just need to find the right spell and send it to you. Love you Harry." She said hugging him again. She then said the word 'Home' and disappeared in a swirl of air. Harry then entered into the dorms and was met with the other three. He subsequently then hugged them tight, thanking them for what they did. After that they went up to bed after Harry promised to tell them about the magic he used.

**Woohoo! That was a doozy but it was fun! I loved writing Regina yelling at Dumbledore. You see I've never gotten far enough for that to happen. Now this is going to be Dumbledore bashing lightly but that's because in this story he thinks he's always right. Now he won't be killing people left or right but rather will be that annoying person. Now it will be heavy Ron bashing as I rarely get to do this to Ron, as I do think he is a jealous prat a lot. Anyways review please!**


	10. Magic of Deals

**Welcome my faithful readers. Faithful because you guys are still waiting for me to post even after a month. This makes me so happy because it means that you guys don't care if I get messed up in my real life schedule. Now if you guys are curious as to why I haven't posted well like three to four weeks ago my Fall Semester started. I had to gather my life back together. Also if you guys are even more curious and want to know what classes I am taking this is it: Human Anatomy and Physiology, English Composition 101, Japanese, and Trigonometry. Anyways this chapter will cover the Winter Break, don't expect much because I had to study my story a bit to get back into it. ALSO WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON OF OUAT THIS SUNDAY!? **

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time.**

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 10**

The day that everyone was going to head back home for Winter Break started out as an odd one. Now that isn't to say that it was far from normal as the routine that happened was pretty much the same. Harry would get up, see that Blaise and Draco weren't up yet and use a spell to wake them up. Today was a Japanese Spell that he had learned from Su Li in exchange for help in potions.

_"Kōsetsu._(1)" He whispered twice as two beams of ice blue light flew out of his wand and went to a spot above Blaise's and Draco's beds.

The next thing to happen was black smoke coalescing into a black cloud above their heads and then promptly snow started falling from the 'cloud'. It wasn't long before they were covered by a blanket of snow which quickly woke them up, both of them shouting "Cold!" They then turned their faces towards Harry who had an innocent looking smile on his face.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy balls would you do that!?" Draco yelled with Blaise nodding in agreement.

"Do what?" Harry said with that same innocent looking smile.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about!" Draco growled.

Harry's response however was to walk away, towards the stairs, not before however sending a smirk towards Draco.

"You guys might want to get ready. Oh and Draco, while I may appreciate the view others might not." He said before walking off, though of course he caught the squeak of embarrassment that Draco made.

Harry was quickly making his way down the stairs and spotted Hermione down by the window talking to Su Li, more than likely waiting for them to come down.

"Hey 'Mione, Su!" Harry yelled, getting both of the girls' attention.

"Hey Harry!" They chorused together, then Hermione turned towards him.

"So, how did you wake them up today?" She said with a knowing smirk, however this question confused Su Li.

"Wake up who?" She asked, confusion evident on her facial features.

"Oh, Blaise and Draco have a habit of staying in late so it's a habit here for Harry to wake them up with a spell. He gets really inventive when he wants to. He once used Wingardium Leviosa to throw dirty socks into their faces. That woke them up instantly." She told Su Li, making her break out into laughter.

"Ah, that was an interesting day. Today I used a spell I learned from you Su Li, the one that makes a little snowstorm appear above the target." Harry said with a smile.

"_Kōsetsu_?" She asked, Harry nodding in reply, making her again burst out into laughter.

"Only you Harry, only you would use that spell for waking someone up." She said shaking her head.

Soon enough both boys had come down the stairs, looking a bit flushed. Though for some odd reason Harry thought it looked cute on Blaise. The two weaved their way through the now crowded Ravenclaw Common Room before finally reaching them.

"I hate you, you know Harry." Draco said, lacking malice in the sentence but it did hold annoyance.

"Hey you would have missed the train if I didn't wake you up." Harry said with a neutral expression on his face.

"Yeah but you could have used something else other than snow Harry." Blaise said with a frown.

That frown pulled at something in Harry's mind but he couldn't put a single thought to what it was. What he did next surprised Harry because he wasn't in control when he said it.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice dripping with sadness, for some reason that Harry couldn't even fathom.

Blaise, Draco, Su Li, and Hermione all blinked at Harry. It was unlike him to apologize when he was teasing them and for him to do this and to sound sad? It was completely foreign to them.

"E-er it's okay Harry, we were just a bit put off." Blaise said, making Harry's expression change.

All of a sudden Harry's mind cheered up, and Harry himself didn't know why, it seemed as if his mind vied for Blaise's approval. Harry quickly shook that thought from his head before he told them that they should head down to the Entrance Hall, Su Li parting from them to join her other friends. As they were heading down they were discussing their Winter Plans.

"I'm going to be scouting out strong places of magic in Storybrook for the ritual; we need places that have massive amounts of magic. Also I have to brew and store the Telepathy potions for the ritual so we can hear each other when we perform the ritual. Lastly I will be scouting out a candidate for the last person in the ritual. As you guys know it cannot be my mother because she enacted the curse." Harry told them, all three of them nodding.

"Well for me, there is the Malfoy Winter Gala Ball which is also known as the Yuletide Ball. You all are invited of course and I had mother order you, your mother and brother, and Hermione robes for the occasion Harry." He said, however before he could continue he was stopped by Hermione.

"Wait! That's too much, I can't possibly accept it!" She said with her hands up, protesting.

"Accept it Hermione! You're my friend so I should be able to buy you nice things!" Draco said with a tone of finality.

Hermione grumbled something about 'Rich bastards and their money' before reluctantly relenting.

"Well I'll be spending my time with my mother in Italy before then so we can have alone time together. I'll be sure to get you guys souvenirs." Blaise said with a smile.

"I'll be in the Swiss Alps with my parents, as they have work they need to do over there." She said.

With that they had finally reached the Entrance Hall and were approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Mills, why are you down here? You aren't on the list to leave." She said with a stern frown on her face.

"Uh Professor I'm sure I'm supposed to be on that list because my Mother is expecting me back for the Holidays." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Nevertheless you aren't on the list so you can't leave." She said, firm in her position.

"What's going on here?" A voice that spoke in a grandfatherly tone, which Harry instantly recognized as Dumbledore's.

"Mr. Mills wants to leave but he isn't on the list." McGonagall said.

"Well my boy then it seems you can't leave." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, annoying the hell out of Harry.

"Oh I'm leaving alright _Dumbledore_." Harry sneered, spitting out Dumbledore's name like it was acid.

"I'm afraid if you don't acquiesce to the demand then we will have to expel you." Dumbledore said.

"No! You listen here you meddling old codger! I am leaving and you will let me or so help me I will bring down a wraith upon you that will make Hitler's Genocide look like a god damn tea party! You have no control over me so learn your place!" Harry seethed, pushing past McGonagall, his group following him.

They had made it onto the train with no issue at all, making it seem like Dumbledore gave up. They had fun playing Exploding snaps and Wizard's Chess while they waited for the train to arrive at the train station. About roughly two hours later the train pulled into King's Cross Station and the gang proceeded to leave the train. Harry quickly found his mother and wrapped his arms around her and suddenly there were pops all around them.

"Regina Mills, you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder, put your hands up and come quietly." The men that were now around them ordered.

Regina quickly put Harry behind her but the men shot spells at her despite the fact she wasn't attacking any of them. One of the stray spells managed to land on Harry and sent a cut down his arm. This instantly set off Regina into a rage that would be remembered by all students of Hogwarts for the rest of their lives.

"You. Dare. Harm. My. Son?!" She growled out, the area around them starting to dim in light.

"You accuse me of kidnapping him, when he had apparated on my doorstep more then likely in fear of where he was left in the first place?" She continued, fire starting to build in her hands, though not as strong as it would be if she held her world's magic.

"You dare accuse me of murder when it is you who have caused damage upon my son?!" She growled as she finally acted.

Regina swung her arm back before thrusting it forward, letting the fireball fly and despite the Aurors' (As she had later found out they were called) fast reflexes they were unable to avoid getting singed by the explosion the fireball caused when it hit the ground. She then continued to fire the fireballs until Harry tugged at her arm and pulled her away, her attention now fully on him. He quickly transported them back home before falling onto the couch. There was a slight issue however, Emma Swan was in the room when they had appeared, along with Henry.

"What.. What the hell was that?!" Emma said, completely shocked.

"Ask questions later! Get my medicine kit! It should be in the cabinet, it will be a black suitcase!" Regina yelled, snapping Emma out of it, causing her to go and run to get the stuff Regina asked for. Henry was instantly by his brother's side, asking his mother what he could do which she instructed him to take his jacket and press it to the wound. Mere seconds later Emma came running in with the suitcase which Regina told her to open it as she was taking off Harry's robe and shirt.

"There should be a vial with red liquid in it and a vial with pink liquid in it take both of them." Regina instructed.

Emma did as she was told, taking the vial that read 'Blood Replenishing Potion' and the vial that read 'Non-Fatal Wound Sealing Potion'.

"Now what?" She asked, semi in a panic as she was afraid the little boy she had come to like was going to die.

Now one would be wondering why she wasn't questioning everything and the reason was because she knew that this was not the time for it.

"Quickly pour the potions into his mouth, the pink before the red." Regina instructed.

Emma quickly did as such and poured the liquids down Harry's throat. What happened next shocked Emma immensely and shattered her known world. The long cut going down Harry's shoulder quickly started to seal up before it was nothing but a thin pink line. Harry, who had been unconscious by this point, had finally started to breathe normally, making Regina and Henry breathe out a sigh.

"What was all of that and what happened?" She blurted out.

Regina sighed and pulled herself into a chair and broke out into an explanation. She explained magic, the fairy tale realm, and Hogwarts. By the end of this it was a lot to swallow for Emma as it broke her world and it proved to her that Henry was right. However that left her a question.

"Wait, if I'm the savior then how am I to save everyone?!" Emma said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Emma, thankfully Harry already has a plan. It's a ritual that calls for five powerful mages. He already has him and his three friends." She said

"But wait how can I help, I don't have magic." She said, which for some reason made Regina break into laughter.

"Don't have magic? Don't kid yourself you have a lot of it. You were the product of true love the strongest form of magic in the fairy tale realm and here as well. Your birth gave you magic! Also don't worry about not having training because the ritual won't take place till June. Thus I will train you until then" Regina said, laughing between words at the beginning.

"I don't envy you, Harry said Mother's training sessions are utter hell." Henry said with a wince.

Slowly the conversation degraded into small talk before Harry was finally up. They then went off to go eat at Granny's Diner, it was there they ran into Mr. Gold and his wife Belle. Explaining even further about Belle, Regina had let her out immediately after she vowed to turn a new leaf. She had directed her towards Mr. Gold and had explained a lot of things to her but nothing about the curse or the fairytale realm. Thankfully however Belle had come to forgive Regina for what she had done. Anyhow when they ran into each other Mr. Gold had told Belle to wait at their seat and he directed them towards an empty booth. It was there he spoke two words that shocked Harry, Henry, and Regina. Emma wasn't shocked until it registered in her mind what he really said.

"I know dearies." He said, giving Regina a pointed look.

"How?!" Regina yelled in a whisper.

"Oh my, do you think so little of me Evil Queen… or should I say Dark Queen? You think I would not prepare a counter to the curse for myself?" He said with a scolding like voice that Regina had always adhered to Rumple being Rumple.

"Though the changes I have 'awoken' to amaze me. The little Queen has gone maternal on me." He teased her, making her snap.

"Stop patronizing me!" She yelled, Harry putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

In the background of the conversation Emma was asking Henry who the man was and Henry was explaining that it was _the _Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple, we have found a way to break the curse." Harry said firmly, making Rumple raise a brow.

"My boy, what makes you think I'd be interested in that?" Rumple said, a smirk growing when he saw Harry grind his teeth at the 'My boy'.

"Simple deduction really. You were the one to manufacture the curse, however from the stories my mother told me of you would never do something unless it benefited you. You must have wanted something from this Realm." Harry said, though it was more of a guess but it was proved right when Rumple's ever-stone face structure snapped for a second and his eyes widened.

"So, even if you're right and I wanted to come to this realm; why would you even tell me that you could break the curse?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Because you'd want to help, because from what my mother has told me, again is that you couldn't stand being without your magic, and lastly because you want Belle to have her memories back." He said.

"What are you doing Harry, you're poking a sleeping crocodile!" Henry hissed but that was stopped when Rumple broke out into laughter.

"Dearie you amuse me greatly! Regina why couldn't you have his level of wit? Fine I will help you with this ritual in return you will owe me one thing, and I promise it won't be hazardous to your health or anyone else's." He said, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Harry said, shaking Rumple's hand.

After that Rumple left to go back to Belle and Regina turned to Harry, angry at him.

"Why did you make that deal?!" She asked him.

"Because we need his help with the ritual, despite the fact we have five people for it, we need him as the magical focus point because he _made_ the curse. It will make it so that the ritual has almost no chance of failing." He said, making Regina deflate.

The weeks soon passed by, Harry scouting out the area and finding good enough places for the ritual to take place at. Also they had received their robes which all of them looked spectacular in, especially Regina who looked all the part of a Regal Queen. Then it was finally Christmas. The sight Harry was met with was a magnificent tree that had a lot of presents under it. They began to pass out presents, Henry getting various clothes and other toys from his friends and family. Regina had gotten a kit full of potions from Harry, a Juice maker from Henry (Harry had helped him pay for it and he had saved up a lot of his allowance), and surprisingly enough a beautiful dress from Emma who said it was a present for letting her stay here. Emma had gotten a few outfits from Harry, Henry, and Mary, and a set of keys from Regina. Regina then explained that one key was for the house and the other was for her refurbished car. Emma was thanking her profusely because at first she thought it was a new car but then saw that Regina recognized how much the car meant to Emma. Harry got a lot of things, some potion ingredients from Regina and Draco, some clothes from Emma and Henry, a book on potion experimenting from Hermione. However the next gift made him blush immensely, a gift from Blaise. The gift was a brand new set of potion vials, cauldron cleaner, and a box of chocolates. The next day it was time for the Gala, which they were going to arrive at via Floo. They were departing, saying their goodbyes to Emma who was going out to have fun with Ruby and Belle. Then they shouted "Malfoy Manor!" as they threw the powder into the fireplace and walked through.

They arrived at a magnificent room that was a lovely cream color with paintings on the wall and a few chairs for people to sit on. Draco was waiting for them in the room and rushed and hugged Harry when he saw him.

"Yes! You made it! Mrs. Mills you look extravagant tonight. Henry, I've heard so much about you from your brother." Draco said, greeting them ever like a host.

"Hermione and Blaise have already made it here and are waiting in the Ballroom with all the other guests. Come on!" He said, dragging them along, losing the host-like attitude.

When they entered the ballroom the attention was immediately on them. Though to be more specific it was on his mother, Regina. Harry couldn't blame them however because of how his mother looked. Now the ballroom was an exquisite room with a giant chandelier in the center. There were murals all over the room that made it look even more amazing that Harry felt he was too under dressed to be in this room, though he was sure it was a mutual feeling of everyone in this room. He spotted his friends and ran over to them, as his mother had wandered off as well as his brother. He was met with a hug from Hermione and then a hug from Blaise which Harry had lingered in for much longer than he had for Draco and Hermione. They had begun talking about their holidays and thanking each other for the gift, though for some reason Harry stuttered and blushed when he thanked Blaise. The event went on well, with no issues at all. Though they pointed out a lot of things. One of them was the fact that Harry's mother seemed to be dancing with Professor Snape and Henry with Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister (by one year).

"Hey Harry do you want to dance with me?" Blaise suddenly asked, making Harry's eyes widen.

"S-sure!" He said, trying not to sound too excited as he was confused as to why he was acting like this.

He then took Blaise's hand as he led him to the dance floor. Blaise then began to dance with Harry in the classic Ballroom waltz. What they however didn't realize is that suddenly they were the center of attention at the Gala. Everyone in the room was entranced by their dancing. Blaise and Harry didn't notice this as they were only interested in each other as Blaise dipped Harry and then spun him. Slowly though the dance began to end and Harry realized that they were the center of attention, making him blush and 'eep' which made Blaise laugh. Harry's next dance wasn't as embarrassing as it was with Hermione. Though as all things do, the Gala soon came to an end and everyone was starting to leave. When Harry and his family was leaving he finally caught sight of Draco's family. The features that Draco told him off made them stick out real easily. Harry nodded his head towards Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Thank you for inviting us." He said in a curt tone, however the response was not what he expected.

"No worry, anything for a friend of our son." Narcissa said in a warm, friendly voice.

"Just keep on being there for him." Lucius said with a smile.

Harry just nodded, and left, saying his goodbyes to Draco.

**(1): Snowfall  
And that's a wrap folks! Gosh my hands hurt from typing this! Anyways I hope you guys had enjoyed it! This was a bit fun to write but I was also in a hurry too as it is like 12:10 AM here. So read and review! I would love that please! **


	11. Magic of Death

**So…. um well, okay welcome to Chapter 11 of Harry Cora Mills. So before I introduce what this chapter is about… I will explain my hesitance to typing this chapter. Well um first of all, as you guys know all writers get plot bunnies every so often. My plot bunnies however keep popping up and multiplying so it's making it difficult for me to stick to this story. But I will because I promised you guys and myself that I would actually finish a story. The slight issue with this? This story covers all the years at Hogwarts and along with the things happening in Storybrook. What does this mean? Well it means it's going to be a relatively long story and with the fact that I'm already at 34,000 words with just 10 chapters and I'm not even halfway (well technically I am) done with HP Book 1 that says something. On the bright side however, the further I get into this story the more I'll get attached to it, because it will branch out as the books progress and when I hit Book 4 I'll be pushing hard to finish it because that's when the relationship brouhaha starts :D Anyways this chapter's going to be about all four of the Raven Quartet exploring a bit and the beginning of them brewing a 'certain' potion. **

**Disclaimer: Do we seriously have to go over this every chapter? I'm pretty darn sure my readers get that I do not own Harry Potter or OUAT *cries in corner ***

**Harry Cora Mills Chapter 11**

The rest of the break went pretty normal. Well as normal as the delicate town of Storybrook could be especially in the Winter Holiday Season. Though the cold left something to desire, as it made both Harry and Henry wish her mother had tied a weather spell into the curse so that she could make winters somewhat more pleasant than they were normally. His mother's reply was that weather was the furthest thing from her mind when she was casting the curse and then she told them to put on a jacket if they were cold. Sadly however everything had to come to an end soon and soon it was time for Harry to head back to school. There however was a slight problem with that.

"What are you going to do if they attack you on the platform again?" Emma voiced the question that everyone was thinking.

Regina let out a sigh and turned to face Emma, Harry and Henry.

"While I would hope they won't attack us, I know that's a false hope so instead I'm preparing a special spell to use for when we get there. Hopefully I have enough control of the magic here to use the spell." Regina explained to everybody.

"But mother what if it doesn't work?" Henry asked, a bit worried.

Regina's response was to look down and avoid her children's looks.

"Mom! Don't sacrifice yourself for me, please I can't lose another mother that way please!" Harry begged.

The tear that slipped from Regina's face to the ground did not go unnoticed.

"What else would you have me do! I haven't mastered the use of the magic in this world! Using magic in the Enchanted Forest was easy, here it's like trying to grasp fog!" Regina argued back, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly there were multiple arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw what it was; it was Emma, Henry, and Harry hugging her.

"Mother, calm down, maybe you're just going about it the wrong way? Maybe instead of grasping it you contain it?" Henry suggested.

Suddenly Regina's eyes lit up with recognition and she quickly pushed everyone aside.

"That's it! It all makes sense, especially why people like you Harry have a Magic Core instead of the people from the Enchanted Forest who draw magic from their surroundings. Since I don't have my own Magic Core I have much more trouble drawing on it, but if I try containing it and mixing it with the magic from the Enchanted Forest…." She said, going off on a tirade.

However mere seconds later she snapped her finger, opened her palm, and a fireball appeared instantly in it causing her to cheer (Read: Squeal) in happiness. Everyone around her congratulated her and they began seeing Harry and her off.

Harry and Regina's departure was just as usual with them swirling away in a cloud of purple smoke. Harry never really thought about it but when they smoked away it felt as if their body was being merged into a sea of magic as it carried them to their destination. He embraced the amazing feeling that came from being drenched in magic. Soon they arrived at their destination, an alley behind King's Crossings. Regina then held up a hand telling Harry to wait.

"I'm going to cast the spell now." She said as she closed her eyes.

A dark pool of black liquid started to form around their feet and began to bubble. It then started to creep up their bodies, encasing them in the black liquid. Once they were fully covered their bodies vanished from sight, of course they could still see each other.

"Mom, this is ingenious! I can't sense you, if it wasn't for the fact I could see you I wouldn't have known you were there." He said, giving her a hug, making a big smile appear on her face.

"Okay, alright then let's go." She said, easing out of the hug and walking into the train station.

Regina was really glad that her son hadn't brought anything with him and had sent his stuff back to the castle because then the spell wouldn't had worked for it doesn't work on things they're carrying that isn't on them (i.e. trunks, bags, etc.) They quickly made their way through the train station, weaving past the mundanes that all swarmed through the place before running through the barrier that separates King's Crossings and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. When they arrived on Platform Nine and Three Quarters they saw that it was guarded heavily. There were Aurors posted at every part of the platform.

However there was one that caught her eye, it was an old man with a peg leg and a moving eye. Regina could sense powerful magic in the eye and could tell that it could sense magic. Thankfully however she was using Enchanted Forest Magic for this as it wouldn't be seen by the eye. They snuck past each of the guards and managed to slip onto the train. From there they went to the compartment that felt the most familiar to Harry and went in. Inside of the compartment was Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. Regina had the magic that was covering them drop, the black liquid evaporating off their skin, and it revealed them to the others in the compartment, making them jump slightly an inch.

"Harry! Ms. Mills!" All three shouted out in shock.

"Hey kids." Regina said with a smirk as she nonchalantly looked at her nails.

"Mom, stop posturing, I know you want to brag about the fact your spell worked." Harry said with a knowing look making Regina acquire a sheepish expression on her face.

"But come on, you have to admit that it was awesome." She said, a full blown grin now on her face.

The years of not having magic had gotten to Regina so it was quite safe to say that the fact that she could use magic again at her fullest capacity made her feel like a kid in a candy store. However, that effect didn't last long as Regina soon felt the guards come heading this way.

"Gotta go, like now, see you at the end of the school year son." She said, giving him a quick hug before smoke coalesced on her form and carried her away back to Storybrook.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and the man with the moving eye was in the door.

"Potter! How did you get on here!?" The man barked out.

"I walked, and my last name is Mills, _sir_." Harry said, putting a sarcastic tone to the last word.

"Don't lie to me boy!" The man yelled.

"I'm not lying to you, now please vacate my presence, you are holding up the train." Harry said with all the 'Queen Regina' attitude he could pull.

The man scowled at Harry and left the compartment, not before giving a brief glance over the area. After the man left Draco and Blaise were sputtering at Harry, while Hermione was howling in laughter.

"Do you realize who that man was Harry?" Draco blurted out.

"Uh, No… should I?" Harry said, a confused look on his face.

"That was Mad Eye Moody. He's a real famous Dark Wizard hunter that is considered the best Auror that there ever was. His eye is rumored to be able to see magic and see through illusions." Blaise explained to the others.

"Well, that rumor I can confirm. Having been trained the way I was, I can feel magic and when that man was looking at me I felt as if something was staring at my magic." Harry said.

"Well, anyways, let's move onto a lighter topic. So how was everyone's holidays, we didn't really get to talk about it at the ball." Hermione proposed to the rest of the Quartet.

"Well mine was perfect, we managed to get Emma to believe though it took me and mom smoking into the house and me nearly bleeding to death to get her to do so. Also I loved the gifts you guys sent me." Harry started, a giant smile appearing at the end of his sentence.

"That's great, well not the 'you nearly bleeding to death' part. Oh Harry! I absolutely loved the book of Enchanted Forest magic you and your mother sent to me! Who knew that there were other ways to do magic!?" Hermione said, gushing.

Draco raised his hand to say something in response but both Harry and Blaise whacked him upside the head before he could say it. The reason being that it would have led Hermione into one of her 'Lecture Rants' and both boys didn't feel like listening to her rant on for hours. So to be safe, Blaise spoke next.

"That sounds like an amazing gift you got 'Mione. Thanks for the boxes of chocolate too. Though I honestly loved the painting oils that you sent me Harry. How did you know I'd like them?" Blaise asked Harry.

"U-Um, It was r-really easy. I just a-asked around." Harry said blushing, mostly because he was put on the spot while a tiny bit was because Blaise noticed the effort.

Draco decided to take pity on Harry and butt in.

"Oh Harry, thanks for the potion ingredients! They're much better than the ones I'd find at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley." Draco said, Harry giving him a weak smile for the save.

"Ah! That's because they're from Mom's personal storage of potion ingredients. She makes sure they're stored around magic so that the punch they pack is stronger." He explained, relieved that he was out of the previous situation.

They then descended into small talk as the train was chugging along down the countryside. They then descended to play a game of Exploding Snaps until they finally pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. They took carriages up the hill to the castle where they would have dinner and head off to bed.

Their next History of Magic class was when they were finally going to act. They were going to exorcise Professor Binns.

"You three have memorized your part of the spell?" Harry asked them on their way to the class, getting a synchronized nod from them.

"Good, that means that we can finally get a better History of Magic teacher!"

They proceeded into the class where they would position themselves perfectly, as the class didn't have assigned seats, so they could activate the spell. Harry took the Northern Center-most seat, Blaise the Southern Center-most seat, Hermione the Middle Western Side seat, and Draco the Middle Eastern Side seat. This had seemed to have caught the attention of the students because they knew that the Quartet always sat together, so the fact they weren't meant they were up to something. That theory was soon proven to be true as Binns floated into the class and began to drone; Harry then beginning to speak.

"I call upon the Northern Spirits of Magic to reveal the doors to Death's Realm." Harry chanted, the room starting to acquire an ethereal shadowy glow.

Suddenly there was a crack like sound as the upper part of the air in between the four began to show a thin arch.

"I call upon the Southern Spirits of Magic to grant shape to the doors of Death's Realm." Blaise intoned.

The line then suddenly grew wider and started forming black doors with two scythes crossed on the doors.

"I call upon the Western Spirits of Magic to open the doors of Death's Realm." Hermione spoke.

There was a loud _creak_ like sound as the two doors began to open inward, vanishing as they did so. Behind the doors was a black like abyss that spooked the other students because it was radiating death and fear.

"I call upon the Eastern Spirits of Magic to call forth a Reaper from Death's Realm." Draco spoke with a tone of near finality.

Suddenly all random noise no longer sounded. The only sounds left were the breathing of the students and the oblivious tone of Binns. Then _it_ happened. A pale, skeletal like creature, dressed in black robes and wielding a scythe stepped through the doors. The creature itself made all the students feel like they were going to die for its mere presence suffocated their breath.

_"What is it that you call of me mortals."_ The creature spoke, in an eerie tone.

"We, the four that have called thee, offer our blood in return for the exorcism and passing on of the ghost Cuthbert Binns." Harry, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco all spoke at once.

They all then held out an athame and sliced their hands and let the blood drip. However the blood did not fall to the floor, no it floated up and flew to the skeletal creature before the cuts sealed themselves.

_"I accept your offering, young mages." _The _'Reaper'_ spoke, before floating over to Binns.

_"Cuthbert Binns, it is now your time to move on. I, a reaper of Death, hereby take your soul so you can pass on."_ It spoke as it swung its scythe at Binns.

When the scythe passed through Binns it bisected him in two. Afterwards Binns shrunk and turned into a small white orb that the Reaper picked up. The Reaper then floated to the doors and gave one look at Harry and spoke before leaving.

_"I see what She sees in you, Death's Chosen One." _The Reaper said.

When the Reaper left the doors slammed shut and vanished from the air. The students blinked as the oppressive air vanished before breaking out into cheers, picking up the four and throwing them into the air. However Harry was far from reality at the moment as he had something on his mind.

_'What did it mean by 'Death's Chosen One'?' _He thought.

**And boom! Done! Yes! This one took a while but hey I did it! I hope the ritual wasn't all that corny or stupid. Anyhow.. you guys may have noticed how I don't really focus on canon, well, don't worry canon will happen it's just that Harry's been occupied. For one, he has to start brewing Felix Felicis soon and that is a very, very, **_**very **_**difficult potion to brew. Also he hasn't found out really about the Cerebus, but he will. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review Please!**


End file.
